SpellBound
by OokamiGirl107
Summary: "Story of a wandering warrior of mixed blood who's heart is empty inside and a lonely maiden troubled by a terrible curse that's been placed upon her. Two souls brought together by chance, one having what the other needs. As time passes the bond between them grows. Meanwhile a great evil watches their every step and threatens to destroy them both. Can the two change their fate?"
1. The Mysterious Man

**(A/N: This story takes place five years after the final act. In case you wondering the timeline. Also tis alittle inspired by Avatar, the language mostly. ^^)**

Chapter One : The Mysterious Man

Our story begins in a place filled with swirling mist that veiled the surrounding mountains and crept into the forest below, stringing layers of white through the snow-laden trees. On a large tree branch stood a fair skinned young human girl who looked to be in her twenty's and was equipped with bows/arrows, her long black hair dancing with the flow of the wind with bangs that split at the middle of her forehead and flowed down, stopping just past her cheeks. She wore a black outfit that resembled a kimono except it hung by her neck and bared her shoulders, legs, and thighs. Gray fur adorned the tops of her long sleeves while gray fringe adorned the chest and skirt hem of the outfit. A gray obi adorned her waist. Upon her thighs were sheathed daggers, their handles made of animal bone from past kills. Half of her legs were covered by gray fur trimmed stockings and on her feet were knee high boots that resembled moccasins. Upon her ears were canine fanged earrings that matched with the canine fang necklace that adorned her neck.

Her gray eyes were filled with determination as she stared across the forest before her. She had been tracking prey to fill her hungry stomach and finally caught up to their location. She then descends down off the branch and into the forest below. Noon turns to night with the new moon shedding no light upon the land and the girl peers from her perch on another tree branch that stood downwind of the herd of deer she'd been tracking. Looking them over she picks out a target and quietly pulls herself up from her laying position on the branch and draws her bow, taking aim. Just as she is about to release her arrow a small, seed-like creature floated over to her and rested upon the tip of her arrow.

The girl stares at it in awe for a moment then watches as it floats away then a breeze comes through, carrying with it a peculiar scent. She lowers her bow then sniffs the air and thinks to herself, "This scent..it smells of human blood. And lots of it. I also detect a trace of demonic aura with it."

Her curiosity getting the better of her she straps her bow and arrows onto her back then leaves her perch, following after the scent in which the wind carried it, leaving the deer behind to live another day. She runs through the forest only to stop at a certain spot and notices patches of blood on the ground that trailed in the same direction as the scent she was following. She kneels down and examines the ground further. With the blood were two sets of footprints, one was of a human and the other of canine-like demons.

The girl thinks to herself, "Just as I thought. Looks like one of the human villagers got lost in the woods and judging by all the blood they're in deep trouble with some hungry demons. Tis strange, most humans steer clear of the forest at this hour. The tracks look fresh though so they could still be alive. May as well try to find them."

She gets up then takes off in haste in the direction of the tracks. Meanwhile in another part of the forest a human man is running for his life. He looked to be in his mid-twenties with fair skin, brown eyes and long black hair. He wore a red kosode/robe with long sleeves and a red hakama that was bloused at the ankles. A red obi is tied around his waist with a sword tucked in at his hip. Chasing behind him were some canine-like demons.

Tired of running he stops and turns around to face his attackers. The demons surrounded him, barking and growling. The man is panting heavily, his vision beginning to blur while clutching his side where a large gash wound was inflicted upon him earlier from a surprise ambush by the demons. He watched them warily as they circled around him.

He thinks to himself, "Why haven't they tried to finish me off? Tch, probably waiting for me to make the first move."

Meanwhile neither side was aware that they were being watched. A few feet away from them was the girl. She had finally caught up to them and was observing the confrontation from her place behind a large tree.

She thinks to herself, "Looks like that human is still alive though from the looks of things he won't be much longer." She contemplates the situation, "I shouldn't interfere but I can't just leave him to die nor do I wish to kill these low-class demons as they are just going by instinct but I have no choice. I'll have to save this reckless fool."

She watches as the man draws his sword from his hip and looks around at the demons as he says, "I don't got all damn night. Come on! Come on!"

One of the demons lunges at him from the side and he slices it's head off with his sword, killing it. Another demon attacks him from behind and he turns his sword backwards and thrusts the sword back into into the demon's chest, piercing it's heart. He withdraws the sword from the dead demon's body and turns as another demon pounces on him, it's weight knocking him down to the ground, causing him to lose his grip on his sword as it lands a few inches away from him. He manages to fight off the demon by punching it in the jaw, sending it flying. He then gets up and attempts to retrieve his sword but another demon rams into him, knocking him back head first into a tree behind him and he crumbles to the ground. His blurry vision worsens and he tries to remain conscious but the fatigue from running and the loss of so much blood made it difficult.

"Damn you.." he murmured weakly at the demon as it lunges at him at to finish him off, flashing it's fangs towards his throat. Suddenly out of nowhere an arrow comes flying in and strikes the demon through it's head, killing it and it falls to the ground. Surprised, the man uses the last of his strength to behind him and the last thing he sees is a girl jumping through the air while shooting another arrow at another demon and then blacks out.

As the girl lands onto the ground another demon lunges at her and she knocks it back with the end of her bow. She turns around and catches another demon as it pounces onto her, knocking her down causing her to lose grip on her bow. She holds the demon back by it's neck with one hand as it tries to bite into her throat. She draws one of the daggers from her thigh and stabs the demon three times in it's lungs, killing it. She then throws the dead demon off of her and goes to retrieve her bow. She shoots an arrow from it as another demon pounced at her, piercing it through it's chest and it falls to the ground. She swings her bow at the rest of the demons and they retreat in fear due to their now low numbers.

She growls fiercely at them as they retreat. She then hears a whine behind her and turns to see one of the demons that she had shot with an arrow was still alive. She makes her way over to it and kneels down beside it. It made no move to attack, it's eyes showing it on the verge of death as it continued to whine.

The girl takes her dagger and hunches over the demon then stabs it the heart, killing it as she murmurs sadly, "Oeru txoa livu, Hu nawma sa'nok tivul ngeyä tirea. Oeru txoa livu. (Forgive me, May your spirit run with the Great Mother. Forgive me.)"

She withdraws her dagger and sheathes it. She then gets up and slowly like a wary animal, unsure but curious, she makes her way over to the man she just saved and kneels down next to him. She takes note that he made no reaction to her presence and feels his neck for a pulse. He had one but it was weak.

The girl sighs with relief as she thinks to herself, "He's just unconscious." She then inspects him for injuries and sees that he had a few cut wounds on his body along with a large gash would on his mid-section.

"He's hurt bad if nothing is done he will die. Tis surprising he held on for this long with these injuries." she thinks to herself as she traces the large gash wound with one of her fingers. She sighs for she knew she couldn't leave him here as either more demons will come due to the smell of blood or the very chill of winter would take him. On top of that her grandmother would be displease with her bringing him into their home but would honor her caring heart despite the circumstance. She straps her bow onto her back then picks up the man's sword and sheathes it in her obi. She then lifts the unconscious man and braces him against her shoulder and begins to make her way home.

Later on within a small cabin within the middle of the forest an old woman is pacing the fire-lit room. She had long gray hair that came down around her neck in two long braids. She had elf-life ears that had tufts of gray fur at the ends and piercing silver eyes along with a long fluffy gray tail behind her. She wore a gray kimono with fringe on the underpart of the long sleeves and bottom hem of the skirt. A white obi adorned her waist along with a dagger tucked into it. On top of her kimono she wore a white fur pelt that connected in the front with beads and canine-like fangs.

She turns to the human girl who was sitting next to the unconscious man that was lying on a bed of fur and tending to his wounds and speaks to her in a stern voice as she says in their native tongue, "Oeykting (Explain.)",

The human girl turns to her and says, "Oeru txoa livu, Grandma Sanume. Oe lamu titaron ulte tse'a poan eko li vrrteps ti lamu leskxir nife. Oe niute wru poan na fwa. Ruxte tsunslu poan i'awn fitsenge? (Forgive me. I was hunting and seen he was attacked by demons and was wounded badly. Please may he stay here?)"

Sanume looks at the boy for a moment with curiosity. Why would a human be out in the forest at this hour? Regardless, the fact her granddaughter saved him was not unusual to her as the girl had a caring heart for all life like her mother. She was also stubborn like her father and knew she would treat the man in secret if he could not stay.

Sanume sighs and says, "Poan tsunslu vaykrr peya leskxir zoslu. Krrpe poan lu niltsan poan hum. (He may stay until his wounds heal. Once he is well he leaves.)"

The young human girl gives Sanume a grateful smile and bows to her as she says, "Irayo (Thank you)"

Sanume watches as the girl turns around and goes back to tending the human man's wounds, The girl tightens the bandages on the man's body then grabs a fresh cloth and dips it into a fresh bucket of water next to her, the other had become slightly red from cleaning the man's wounds. She then begins to wipe away the dirt from the man's face, brushing aside his bangs as she went.

Looking at his face she thinks to herself, "He's quite handsome for a human..wonder why he was out here?" As she continues to wipe the man's face she notices him stir and open his eyes.

The man's vision was blurry at first then it clears and he looks to see a girl that looked to be in her twenties staring at him. Startled, he immediately sits up then groans in pain from the swift motion and clutches his side. He looks down and sees that he had bandages on his body and was shirtless. He glances at two women warily as he asks, "W-where am I? Who are you people?"

The girl looks to Sanume and the old woman says to her, "Plltxe tsonta kxim poan nì'eyng sneyä ftxì (Speak to he in his tongue)"

The girl nods and looks back at the man and says, "You attacked by demons. I save you. Bring you home to treat wounds. Mean no harm."

The man relaxes as her words sink in and he replies, "I see, well thanks for the help but there's somewhere I gotta be." He slowly gets up and grabs his sword then his kosode/robe and puts it on. Before either woman could stop him he made his way to the door and walked outside.

The girl panics and calls out after him, "W-wait!"

She grabs her bow and gets up to go after him but Sanume stops her saying, "Txing poan lu. Poan rangal niteng kati terkup sno tipe'un. (Leave he be. He wish to go and die it his choice.)"

The girl shakes her head and replies defiantly, "Oe ke sno terkup. Oe munge tsatu tawtute ne'im fitsenge sre e'al len ti poru. (I not let him die. I will bring that human back here before worse happens to him.)" She then runs out the door to find the man.

Meanwhile in the forest the man is limping his way through the dead foliage and trees. Suddenly her hears a female voice cry out, "Pey! (Wait!)"

The man stops in his tracks and thinks to himself, "The hell? Did she follow me?" Hearing her coming closer he turns around and says sternly, "Look I'm grateful that you saved me but-"

Wham! He feels something strike him in the face, knocking him down he rubs his cheek and says, "Ow.."

He then looks up and sees the girl from the cabin standing over him, panting slightly and had an annoyed look on her face. He says to her angrily, "The hell was that for?"

He shrinks back as she shoves the end of her bow in his face and says angrily, "Snumina tawtute! (Stupid human!)"

Confused by her words, the man asks,"W-what?"

The girl notices the confused look on his face so she composes herself and speaks in words that he could understand, "You foolish. Coming out here. Become easy prey for demons. Be like baby, making noise, don't know what to do. You risk hurting yourself more."

The man slowly gets up, putting his hands up in a defensive gesture and the girl draws her bow away from him and he says calmly, "Ya worried for me I get it. But I be fine. So go home."

The girl furrows her brow at his words. The lives she just sacrificed to save him and he was going to waste it? A low growl forms in her throat as she replies, "Skxwang...(Moron.)" Suddenly she notices movement above them and she looks up.

Noticing she was distracted by something the man asks, "What's wrong?" He then follows her gaze and looks up.

Floating down to them from above were small seed-like creatures. As they watched them the seed-like creatures began to hover around the man, a few resting on his shoulder.

The girl stares in awe at the scene before her then notices the man swatting some of the seed-like creatures away with one arm and she grabs his arm and says sharply, "Ftang na! (Stop that!)"

The man gives her a confused look then goes back to swatting the seed-like creatures with his free arm.

The girl grabs his other arm as well as she says pleadingly, "No! Atokirina! (Seeds of the forest)"

When it appeared that the man was going to listen she slowly let's go of his arm and backs away slightly as she murmured, "Atokirina..(Seed of the forest)"

The man had no idea what the girl was saying to him but it was obvious that she didn't want him to harm the seed-like creatures. As he stood still more of the seed-like creatures clustered around him.

He stares in wonder at the seed-like creatures and asks the girl tentatively, "W-What are they?"

The girl replies softly, "Sacred seeds of the forest. Very pure spirits."

The man just nods slightly and murmurs, "Uh huh.."

The seed-like creatures hovered around the man for a moment more then began to drift away back up into the air.

When they were gone the man turns to the girl and asks, "What was that all bout?"

Though the girl payed no mind to his question as she murmured to herself, "Aungia..(A sign)"

She thinks to herself, "Tis a sign from the Great Mother. She must have something planned for this man. I must tell my grandmother of this."

She looks over to the man and says, "Come"

The man gives her a confused look as he asks, "W-what?"

The girl grabs his wrist and pulls gently as she repeats urgently, "Come"

The man sighed. If he didn't go with her more than likely she'd keep following him. So he lets her lead him back to her home.

After a hour long talk with Sanume in another room of the cabin the girl returns to the main room of the cabin where the man laid quietly on a bed of furs.

She walks over to the man and sits down next to him and says. "Sit up. I redo bandages."

The man sits up and removes his kosode and the girl removes his old bandages. She takes note that the large gash wound on his side had healed slightly with no trace of a scar. She then grabs a bowl next to her and fills it with herbal ointment. She then grabs a fresh bandage cloth and dips it into it then wraps it around his waist and the man winces from the sting of the ointment though was assured by the girl that the pain was a side effect of healing herbs. When she was done he gets dressed then lays back down and quietly stares up at the ceiling.

He then says to the girl, "So those "spirits" from before are a big deal?"

The girl nods as she replies, "They envoys of Great Mother. She have plan for you. I find you because of them."

The man replies, "Wonder what that plan is. My life's hell enough without some deity deciding what becomes of me."

The girl frowns as she says in a sad tone of voice, "Life is suffering. It hard and world cursed. But you find reason to live."

The man looks at her curiously as he asks, "What's your reason in saving me? What's the thinking? You coulda let me die."

The girl gives him a confused look as she asks, "Why save you?"

The man nods and she ponders for a moment then replies, " You have a strong heart...No fear."

She turns around and washes her hands in a bucket of water behind as she continues, "But stupid. Ignorant and reckless like child. Lives died for you yet you try to waste. Tis your fault. But reckless you be you child of Great Mother too so I chose you."

She looks over her shoulder at the man who had a shocked look on his face as she adds, "I want ask questions."

The man replies tentatively, "And they are?"

The girl turns around and asks, "Who are you? Why you out in forest at night? Most humans stay away."

The man looks away from her as he replies, "I have my reasons. Didn't intend to stay long. As for who I am. I'm no one special."

The girl frowns at his vague answers and says, "I see. But wish to know name of who I save. Please? I tell mine."

The man gives no response and she sighs and prepares to leave when she hears him say softly, "Inuyasha."

She gives him a confused look as she replies, "Eh?"

The man looks at her and says, "My name. It's Inuyasha."

The girl replies with a warm smile, "Saphira. Tis my name you can call me by that."

Inuyasha smirks as he replies, "Saphira huh? I'll remember it."

Saphira gets up then says to Inuyasha, "Tis late. I must sleep. Rest well and recover." She bows then walks over to the door of her room and goes inside, closing the door behind her.

Left alone in the quiet room, Inuyasha tries to make himself comfortable and as he succumbs to sleep he thinks to himself, "Soon as morning arrives I'm getting out of here." He then falls asleep.

Morning arrives and Saphira comes out of her room and turns to where Inuyasha would be laying and sees that Inuyasha was not in his bed and panic begins to fill her as she thinks to herself, "He's gone."

She grabs her bow and runs out the door, she scans the area and spots him a few feet away. She runs to catch up to him and yells out, "Wait, Inuyasha!"

When she catches up to him he stops and turns around. She pants then says breathlessly, "Your wound not heal-"

She stops mid-sentence and watches in amazement as Inuyasha's body pulses and his black hair turns into a silvery-white color. A pair of white dog ears form ontop his head and his warm brown eyes become golden. Single, purple stripes adorned each side of his cheeks. And behind him formed a long fluffy white tail.

Saphira stares at him for a moment then says slowly."You're...half demon."

Inuyasha scoffs as he replies, "Kinda obvious isn't it? What? Did you think I was human?"

Saphira looks down at the ground and shifts her foot slightly as she says with an embarrassed look on her face, "Y-Yes.." She looks up at him quickly as she adds, "No wrong with being half demon. I..did not expect.."

Inuyasha replies, "Well now ya know so keep it to ya self. Anyways I gotta get going. See ya around."

He begins to turn around and walk away when Saphira grabs his wrist and says, "Wait."

Inuyasha sighs and turns to her saying,"Now what?"

Saphira gazed steadily at him as she says, "Let me come with you."

Inuyasha frees his wrist from her grip and says, "No way."

A sorrowful look comes upon Saphira's face as she asks, "Why?"

Inuyasha crosses his arms and says, "Because it's too dangerous. Especially for a human like you. Incase you didn't know half-demons like me aren't well liked around here."

Saphira considers his words for a moment then replies, "Danger is everywhere. I skilled with combat. I not afraid." She pokes him in his side and he winces as she adds, "And you are hurt. I aid you for I want go with you and see the Great Mother's path for you with own eyes. Your blood does not bother me."

Inuyasha sighs in defeat as he replies, "Fine you can come. " As he walks away he looks over his shoulder and adds, "Just so ya know I ain't gonna babysit ya. If ya get yaself into trouble don't come crying to me. Ya got that?"

Saphira nods and begins to follow behind him when both stop in their tracks as they hear an old female voice cry out, "Ftang tsatseng! (Stop there!)"


	2. The Journey Begins

Chapter Two : The Journey Begins

Inuyasha and Saphira both turn around towards the direction of the voice. Coming towards them from out of the cabin was Saphira's grandmother Sanume.

Once she has neared them Saphira bows and says to her,"Oel ngati kameie, Sanume. (I see you.)"

Sanume returns the gesture and glances at Inuyasha then says to Saphira , "Oe omum ke tawtute. (I knew he not human.)"

Noticing that she had looked at him, Inuyasha looks at Saphira with a confused look as he asks, "What did she say?"

Though he was ignored, much to his annoyance, as Saphira was surprised by her grandmother's words and stood upright and looks at her and asks, "Omum? Fyape? (Knew? How?)"

Sanume looks at Saphira and replies, "Tawtutes ke hena swordi hu vrrtep auraz. (Humans not carry sword with demonic aura.)" She then gets a stern look on her face and asks,"Peseng lu zi tsonta kxim? (Where be off to?)"

Saphira gets an apologetic look on her face and replies, "Oe rangal tsonta kxim sop hu Inuyasha. Tsunslu oe? (I wish to travel with Inuyasha. May I?)"

Sanume looks to Inuyasha then back at her granddaughter and asks, "Fìkem kempe nga new? (This what you want?)"

Saphira nods and the old woman sighs. The young girl did need to see more of the world and she wouldn't be alone though the old woman still worried for her. But she knew the girl was strong like her parents.

Sanume walks up to Saphira and pulls a small deerskin pouch off from around her neck and places it in her granddaughter's hand as she says softly, "Munge fì'u. Tsat srung nga mi tisop. (Take this. It help you on journey.)"

Saphira recognized it at once as it was Sanume's herbal sage powder pouch and places it inside her obi. Sanume gives her a small sad smile as she adds, "Oe uniltsa fìkem..nga hum. Mawkrr nga lawk aungia ta nawm sa'nok. Oe omum. Txo rangal var tiran fikem fya'o oe ke ftang nga. Ruxte..Nari si. (I dream of this...you leaving. After you talk of sign from Great Mother, I knew. If wish to walk this path I not stop you. Please..be careful.)"

Saphira nods and hugs her grandmother tightly with tearful eyes as she says, "Oe za'u ne'ìm. Pänuting. (I come back. Promise.)"

Sanume returns the hug and as Saphira let's go of her she turns to Inuyasha and says,"You."

Inuyasha gulped, a sense of dread filling him at the sound of the old woman's voice as he was unsure of what to expect and he replies nervously, "W-what?"

Sanume walks over to him and looks up into his eyes. She points to Saphira as she says sternly, "You protect with life. Harm come to her. I tear you apart. Understand?"

Inuyasha nods as he says,"Keep her safe. Got it." He thinks to himself, "So that's what it was all about. Her going with me. It's a pain but I'll keep my word." He looks at Saphira and says, "Let's go."

Saphira nods and follows after him as he begins to leave. She looks back to Sanume and waves at her as she says, "Kiyevame. (Goodbye.)"

Sanume waves back and watches them leave. When they were out of sight she thinks to herself, "That half-demon. For him to be out in the forest with Saphira and be chosen by the Great Mother tis no coincidence. A path has been set for the both. Perhaps the Great Mother has picked him as the one to end the cause of Saphira's suffering." She then turns around and heads back into the cabin.

Unknown to all three of them something had been watching them . A small shadowy-like reptile creature had been listening from the shadows, it's red eyes following Saphira as she left with Inuyasha. It lets out a small hiss then turns around and vanishes into the brush. After awhile it arrives at a large castle that dwelled on the side of a tree-covered mountain. The creature slithers up one of the castle's walls and disappears inside a window.

Inside was a dark room lit only by a few torches on the walls. On a throne made of stone sat a demon man with long black hair tied into a long ponytail and left side swept bangs. His ears were elf-like and he had dragon horns that curved back protruding from his forehead. His eyes were red-orange with slit pupils though one was covered by an eye patch as long scar peeked out from underneath it. Dragon wings protruded from his back along with a dragon-like tail that had a tuft of fur at the end. He wore a gray hoari covered by chest plate armor. It's sleeves were tucked in gloves that bared his fingers. He wore matching black hakama that were tucked into boots.

Next to him was a lizard-like demon dressed in servant clothing. The shadowy-like reptile creature scurries over to the demon man in the throne and stops in front of him. It makes a few growling noises and the demon man sits up with an intrigued look on his face.

"Is that so? Interesting." The demon man murmured to himself. He then gets up and walks over to the castle window and gazes out it. Curious about the demon's reaction the lizard-like demon asks, "What is it my lord?"

The demon man turns to him and says, "It appears that the girl has made a friend, a half-demon no less. She is leaving her homeland to travel with him." He then smirks as he goes on to say to the demon lizard servant, "Nukpana, I have a task for you."

Nukpana gets an excited look on his face and asks the demon man eagerly, "I'm ready to serve you every whim my Lord Kalona. What be my task?"

Kalona replies, "I want you and a few others to follow the girl and that half-demon. If she attempts to reveal the truth to him, kill him and bring her to me."

Nukpana bows as he replies, "As you wish my lord." Then with inhuman speed he vanishes from the room.

Kalona returns his gaze to the forest outside his castle window and grins as he thinks to himself, "Gather as many allies as you like. There shall be no hope for you, you foolish girl. I shall see to that."

Meanwhile in the midst of battle, Saphira watches in horror as Inuyasha is beaten to the ground by a large ogre demon they had encountered in the forest. None of her arrows were able to pierce it's hard skin and with the injury Inuyasha had he wasn't haven't it easy time fighting.

She sees the demon go for Inuyasha again and thinks to herself, "I must do something or he'll be killed."

She then remembers the sage powder pouch her grandmother gave her and takes it out of her obi. She opens it and grabs a handful of sage powder and rubs it onto her arrows. Among her people the sage plant had been known for it's powerful purifying abilities. She then places the pouch back in her obi.

She knocks an arrow and draws her bow, taking aim at the demon and chants a prayer, "Tirea te ti na'ring, ya, si kilvan. Ting oeti ngeya titxur tsonta kxim fi'u swizaw. Srung si neti fpe fipo vrrtep neim ne tivawm! (Spirits of the forest, air, and river. Give me your strength to this arrow. Help me send this demon back to darkness!)"

The arrow starts to glow with a white aura and she fires it at the demon. The arrow strikes the ogre demon at it right shoulder and slices off the arm attached to it. Blood spews from the missing limb and the ogre demon stops in it's tracks, roaring in pain. Enraged it charges at Saphira and strikes at her with remaining clawed arm and she dodges but barely. Before she had time to react the ogre demon strikes at her again, this time making contact as it's claws slice into her left shoulder and arm, the blow sent her flying across the ground.

Saphira slowly tries to get up but winces and grips her shoulder. Blood seeps through her hand from the wound and she looks up to see the ogre demon raising it's clawed hand above her, ready to finish her off. Lacking the time to be able to dodge it she braces herself for the onslaught.

At this moment Inuyasha finally comes to after being knocked out by the ogre demon. He smells Saphira's blood and looks to see the ogre demon preparing to finish Saphira off and with lightning speed he gets up and charges at the orge demon. As the ogre demon brings down it's clawed hand on Saphira, Inuyasha swings his sword and slices off the ogre demon's remaining arm then places himself between Saphira and the ogre demon as it roars in pain.

Noticing she hadn't been harm further Saphira looks up and sees Inuyasha in front of her. She watches as he raises his sword above his head and sees a visible current of wind envelope the sword.

Inuyasha then yells out, "Take this! Wind Scar!" He swings the blade and bright yellow waves of light emit from the sword and strike the ogre demon, destroying it and part of the forest.

Saphira stares in awe at the large grooves in the ground created from Inuyasha's attack. She slowly gets up and thinks to herself, 'Such power..he's pretty strong if he can wield a sword that can do damage like that."

Inuyasha sheathes his sword then turns to Saphira with a look of concern on his face as he asks, "You alright?"

Saphira gives him a reassuring smile as she replies, "Just a scratch. I be fine." Though to be truthful she wasn't fine. She was very tired and the wound in her left shoulder didn't help matters.

Inuyasha watches her carefully as she slowly stands up and gathers her bow and arrows. Suddenly Saphira felt an intense wave of dizziness and her vision blurs as she faints, the last thing she hears is Inuyasha calling her name in alarm.

Inuyasha catches Saphira as she falls to the ground. He looks down at her as he thinks to himself, "Damnit I knew she wasn't fine, now she's unconscious. This is all my fault. I shoulda made her stay home." He looks over his shoulder at the setting sun and thinks, "Gonna have to find a place to rest for the night." He grabs Saphira's bow and arrows then lifts her onto his back. Holding onto securely, he then runs off in search of a place for them to rest safely for the night.

Moments later in the night, Saphira stirs and opens her eyes. She feels movement underneath her and thinks, "What's going on? Something feels warm and soft and it's moving. Is someone carrying me?"

She raises her head and looks down slightly to see that it was Inuyasha carrying her on his back. She then hears him say, "Finally awake huh? That's good. You gave me quite a scare back there. Though it's my fault your hurt."

Saphira replies softly, "Inuyasha..." She lays her head back down against his shoulder and says, "It my fault. I with you by choice. You protected me and killed demon. Don't blame self."

Inuyasha doesn't respond. He had heard those words before from someone else, someone he knew, but he preferred not to think about them at the moment but that didn't stop the pain from forming in his chest. He then comes to a stop and sets Saphira down on her feet.

Saphira takes this opportunity to take in her surroundings. They were in a small clearing somewhere within the forest and standing a few steps away from them was a small hut. It looked alittle weather-damaged so it was safe to say it was abandoned. She watched as Inuyasha left her standing where she was and walked over to the hut and went inside as if to investigate further.

After a few seconds he reappears in the torn doorway and beckons her with his hand as he says, "Here come inside. The nights are cold and I don't want sickness to settle in on you."

Saphira nods then comes over to the hut and he escorts her inside. Once inside she looked around, the hut was a one room structure with a fire pit in the middle. Inuyasha walks over to the side wall where some logs were piled haphazardly, left behind by the previous owner. Picking up a few Inuyasha walks over to fire pit. He then rubs a few logs together and starts fire that provided light as well as heat for the small hut.

Inuyasha turns to Saphira and says, "Here warm yaself by the fire. I'll go hunt us some dinner. If any demons should appear try to stay out of their sight. If no yell for me, got it?"

Saphira nods and thinks to herself, "So much for not babysitting me. He acts tough but deep down it seems he's quite caring about others."

She walks over and settles herself down by the fire pit, allowing the flames to warm her cooled limbs and watches as Inuyasha leave through the doorway. Moments later Inuyasha returns with two fat, gutted and skinned rabbits that were ready to be cooked along with some fish. He walks over and positions them over the fire then sits down next to Saphira and waits for the meal to be done.

Saphira inspects her shoulder and arm and winces which Inuyasha notices and he turns to her and says, "Your hurt. Here lemme take a look at it."

He reaches over to inspect her arm but she leans away from him saying, "It just scratch. I be fine. I can take pain for awhile."

Inuyasha frowns at her and says, "Hey it'll get a lot worse if you don't take care of it early on."

Saphira replies stubbornly, "It ok."

Inuyasha gives her a stern look as he grabs her wrist and says, "It isn't ok."

Getting annoyed, Saphira tries to free her wrist from his grip as she replies, "Said I fine."

Inuyasha keeps his hold on her as he taunts her, "Are not."

Saphira gives him a glare as she retorts, "Am too." She then winces and then sighs, saying, "Ok..maybe I not fine."

Inuyasha smirks and let's go of her wrist as he says, "Told ya, Now lemme see ya arm."

Saphira hesitates for a moment. Should she let him see _it_? It would raise questions she preferred not to answer at the moment but she knew he was only looking out for her and he seemed trustworthy. She pulls her left arm out of the long sleeve of her kimono-like outfit, wincing as she did so, then extends it out for Inuyasha to look at.

Inuyasha takes her arm and inpects it, noting the long claw mark ran down from her shoulder to the top part of her arm. He puts some herbal healing ointment on it that he took from Saphira's satchel. Lacking bandages, he pulls back the sleeve of his red hoari and takes the sleeve of the white kosode he wore underneath and using his mouth and free hand rips a few long strands off it.

He begins to wrap the strands around the wounds on her arm and shoulder and says apologetically, "It's not much but it'll stop the bleeding and keep the wound from getting dirty and infected."

Inuyasha then notices some weird markings that wrapped around the bottom half of Saphira's left arm. He traces over it with one of his clawed fingers, it almost looked like the marks were seered into her arm. He thinks to himself, "The ogre demon didn't do this. They're not capable of it. So what did?"

Curious, he looks at Saphira and asks, "Never heard or seen a demon make a wound like this. What happened?"

Saphira pulls her arm away and puts it back into the long sleeve of her kimono-like outfit. She then cradles her arm to her chest as she replies tentatively, "It from accident long ago when I child. Don't worry. It not hurt."

She looks over at him and gives him a small smile as she says, "Thank you for treating wound."

Inuyasha blushes slightly as he replies shyly, "It's nothing ya don't have to thank me." He was still curious as to what kind of demon could make that mark on her. A demon that controlled fire perhaps? And she was a child at the time. How did she survive? She's a human. He wanted to ask but it seemed she didn't want to talk anymore bout the subject so he pressed no further.

Saphira shakes her head as she replies, "No you deserve it. I alive cause of you. It matter alot."

Inuyasha smirks as he says, "Guess I'm not the only reckless one huh?"

Saphira stares at him for a moment, then his words sink in and she blushes as she remembers that she had called him reckless when they first met.

She looks down at the fire as she says sheepishly, "I guess so."

Inuyasha lets out a small chuckle then turns and takes the cooked rabbit and fish off the fire. He gives one of each to Saphira and says, "Here eat what ya can and then get some rest."

Saphira nods and takes the meal Inuyasha had provided for her and begins to eat, consuming nearly all of it.

She then lies down and makes herself as comfortable as she could then closes her eyes and quickly goes to sleep due to how exhausted she was.

Inuyasha finishes his meal and feeling tired himself, relaxes against the wall of the hut and prepares to go to sleep. He then notices Saphira shivering in her sleep. Taking pity on her he takes off his hoari and covers her with it. He then leans back against the wall again and soon falls asleep.

A few hours later into the night, Inuyasha wakes up, stretches and looks over to where Saphira would be sleeping and sees she wasn't there. Panic filling him, Inuyasha grabs his sword and runs out the torn doorway.

Once outside he looks around for her, sniffing the air for her scent. Suddenly he hears the sound of a girl humming a tune above him from behind. He turns around looks up. There sitting on a large tree branch neaby was Saphira, who was gazing up at the sky as she hummed.

Seeing she was fine, Inuyasha relaxes and calls up to her, "Oi Saphira."

Saphira yelps and jumps slightly at the sound of his voice, gripping onto the tree for balance. She looks downs and sees Inuyasha below her and relaxes then says, "It you. You scared me. I wake you?"

Inuyasha shakes his head as he replies, "No you didn't. I woke up and you were gone. Whatcha doing up there?"

Saphira looks up at the night sky and says, "I had bad dream. Couldn't sleep so came outside to look at stars. They help relax and make thinking easy." She looks back down at Inuyasha and says, "Come up and join me."

Inuyasha tucks in his sword on his hip then leaps up onto the tree branch and sits down next to Saphira. He turns to her and says,"Ya know it's dangerous to be out here by yaself."

Saphira replies softly, "I know." She then looks over at Inuyasha and with a small smile she adds, "But you here now so no need to worry huh?"

Inuyasha crosses his arm and looks away, hiding the slight blush on his face as he scoffs, "Feh, I wasn't worried."

Saphira nudges him playfully as she says, "Liar. You don't want admit you care. So much for "I ain't gonna babysit ya."

Inuyasha looks back at her and scowls as he says, "You makin fun of me?"

Saphira shakes her head as she replies, "Not at all. I like those with "good" heart."

She looks back up at the crescent moon and sighs as she says softly, "I use to do this with family as child..I miss those days."

Inuyasha notices the far away look in her eyes that held a hint of sadness within their depths. He looks at her and asks, "What happened? To them I mean."

Saphira gets a pained look on her face as she replies softly, "They...died in battle."

Inuyasha instantly regrets asking her and replies in a apologetic tone, "I'm sorry."

Saphira gives him a reassuring look as she says, "It fine." She then asks, "What bout you? What family like?"

Inuyasha looks away from her as he replies, "Not much to tell."

He then looks up at the night sky as he continues, "My father died when I was a baby so I have no memory of him. All I was told was that he was a powerful daiyoukai lord who ruled the western lands." Inuyasha grips his sword,"This is the only thing he left me. As for my mother..well she was human. She raised me by herself and she was dear to me. It was rough for her though as the villagers treated us as outcasts for she conceived and birthed a demon's child. She died later on while I was still a child and I been on my own ever since."

Saphira looks down sadly as she takes in his words and says, "I sorry. Didn't mean to remind of bad memories. I..wanted to know what a half-demon's life is like. I..did not expect..."

Inuyasha replies softly,"It's fine. Not like you woulda known."

Saphira nods quietly in response and silence grows between them. She then removes Inuyasha's hoari and hands it to him as she says sheepishly, "Here..you covered me with it. It very warm. Thank you."

Inuyasha takes it from her and puts it back on as he says, "It's nothing. Better to be warm then freeze."

Saphira gives him a small smile as she looks at him and says softly with fondness,"Yaymak...slä siltsan txe'lan ve am'ake. (Foolish..but good heart for sure.)"

Inuyasha hears her and says, "There ya go talkin weird again."

Saphira tilts her head to the side as she replies confused, "Eh?"

Inuyasha tries to explain as he says, "When I was surrounded by those "spirits" and when you were talking to your grandmother I couldn't understand a word you were saying."

Saphira's confused expression changes to one of understanding and she replies in an apologetic tone, "Sorry tis language of my people. We are..not from here. We came to this land long time ago. We learn your words over time. It's..difficult to speak as we are so use to speakin own tongue." She then asks him, "Would you like me to teach you?"

Intrigued by her offer Inuyasha replies, "Well since we're gonna be travelin together for awhile it be helpful."

Saphira nods and says, "Alright but won't be easy. We start with basic words and go from there." She then turns her body towards him.

Inuyasha nods, turning his body towards hers and gives her his full attention, he watches as she brings her arm up to her chest horizontally and says, "This how we say hello, Kaltxi." She then waves her arm over her head then brings it back down to her chest then extends it out to him.

Inuyasha mirrors her movements and says, "Ka-Kaltxi."

Saphira smiles in approval and says, "Good. Now for sacred way of greeting." She touches her forehead with her hand and then notions it towards him as she says, "Oel ngati kameie."

Inuyasha asks curiously, "And that means?"

Saphira replies, "It means "I see you." She notes his confused expression and explains, "It not I see you in physical sense. It more..I see who you are..inside. I understand you. Now you try."

Inuyasha mimics her movements again and says, "Oe gati kame."

Saphira smiles as she says, "Good try, we work on that more as we go."

They continued on with the lesson for the rest of the night until morning. It continued that way every night with a new lesson for a few months to where Inuyasha could converse with her in her own language. Though the language was a pain Inuyasha handled like he was field-shipping a weapon, just repetition, repetition. Most of the time during it though she would call him "skxawng" which in her words meant moron. Saphira could see that Inuyasha was becoming more comfortable with her presence and was even amused by her talk of nature and the ways of her people. During those months Inuyasha had proven himself to be resourceful, showing her the best hunting spots, where it was safe to rest, and was quite the warrior in his hanyou form but soon became formidable in his human form after Saphira helped him hone his skills with weapon lessons and combat practices between him and her, with her winning most of them at the start. They were becoming close friends.


	3. Painful Memories

Chapter Three: Painful Memories

A village was burning, consumed up by fiery flames while the villagers that look to be of canine demon heritage were fighting against the attackers of their village, many of them being slain in the process but takin a few of the attackers with them. Meanwhile in the middle of the village two demon men faced each other, their swords drawn.

One was of canine demon heritage with long black hair and split bangs that stopped just past his red triangle painted cheeks that was adorned by a feather headband. His ears were elf-like with tufts of black fur at the ends and his eyes were brown. Around his neck was a hair-pipe bead choker with fangs on it. He wore chest plate armor that had gray fur connected to the shoulder plates and nothing else underneath it, his arms and collarbone exposed. Gray fur cuffs adorned his wrists. A gray fur pelt is tied around his waist, his legs bare except for the fur trimmed boots that resemble moccasins on his feet.

He swished his long black tail angrily as he glares at the other demon man that was of dragon heritage who was holdin his right eye, blood seeping through his hand where the canine demon man had wounded him. He says with a growl, "You and your men. Attack my people. You pay with life." He had to take the demon down for behind him were great treasures he held dear.

Watching them was a canine demon woman with long back hair that was pulled into a low ponytail with a feather tie and forelocks adorn with beads. She had blue eyes and elf-like ears with tufts of black fur at the end of them just like her mate. She wore a white kimono-like outfit that bare her shoulders with white fur trim around the chest, the end of the sleeves and bottom hem of the kimono. Fringe lined the sleeves of her outfit. She too had a long black tail. In her arms was a small canine demon girl wearing a black kimono with a white obi and gray fringe and fur. She bore resemblance to her father but had her mother's eyes. She had a tail like her parents as well.

Never taking his eyes off the demon dragon man the canine demon man says to the women, "Kaliska, munge vi ite alim ra fitsenge (Take our daughter away from here.)"

The woman named Kaliska gives him a astonished look as she replies, "Kehe, Oe sayi ke hum nga Hukato. (No. I will not leave you)"

A growl forms in Hukato's chest spills into his voice as he says sternly, "Ka! Po ni'ul letsranten! (Go! She more important!)"

Tears form in the corner of Kaliska's eyes as she nods and says, "Nari si ma tiyawn. (Be careful my love.)"

She then grips her daughter tight in her arms and and runs off in the direction of the forest while her daughter cried out from within her mother's arms, " Kehe ma sempul! Ma sa'nok lonu! Po kin ayoeng! Ma sempul! (No father! Mother let go! He need us! Father!)"

The daughter watches from within her mother's arms as her father engages the dragon demon man in battle and loses sight of him as she and her mother disappear behind the trees. As Kaliska passes by a tree she is struck from the side by an object wielded by one of the attackers who was standing guard so none of the villagers could escape, knocking her down and causing her to lose grip on her daughter who tumbles across the ground and lands a foot away from her.

The young demon girl picks herself up and watches as her mother fights the attacker that was a demon soldier. The demon attempts to stab Kaliska with his blade but she sweeps him off balance with her foot and then with a blast of icy wind from her hand freezes him solid and he falls to the ground, crumbling to tiny pieces upon impact.

She then attempts to go over to her daughter but more demon soldiers arrive and they try to attack her and she freezes them solid with an icy wind blast from her hand. Sensing something behind her, Kaliska turns to face her opponent and feels a sharp object pierce her through her chest and into her heart. She gasps and chokes alittle as blood spews from her mouth. Through her blurring vision she sees that her attacker was the demon dragon man who her mate had protected them from and fought against moments ago. The demon dragon man withdraws his sword from Kaliska's chest and she falls to the ground in a puddle of blood.

The young demon girl quickly crawls over to her mother as she cries out in horror, "Ma sa'nok! (Mother!)"

Kaliska grasps her daughter's small hand and says to her between weak breaths as tears stream down her cheeks, "Tul..ma ite. (Run..daughter.)"

The young demon girl shakes her head, tears forming in her eyes as she says, "Kehe..ma sa'nok..Oe kin ngati..(No..Mother..I need you.)"

Kaliska smiles sadly at her daughter and says, "Tul..rey..tsunslu ti nawm sa'nok..hawnu nga. (Run..live..may the Great Mother..protect you.)"

The young demon girl watches as the light leaves her mother's eyes and sees she had stopped breathing. The young demon girl shakes her mother as she cries, "...Ma sa'nok? Ma sa'nok! (..Mother? Mother!)"

Suddenly she hears a male voice say, "Pathetic. All of them."

She looks up and sees the demon dragon man coming towards her, his sword covered in blood. The young demon girl tries to run but the man grabs her by the nape of her kimono and lifts her up to his face.

As she struggles to free herself he says to her, "Don't worry I won't kill you. I've got something worse then death for you."

He grabs the young demon girl's left forearm with his free hand and begins to murmur a few foreign words. The young demon girl cries out in pain as she a searing sensation on her left arm and her body begins to glow white. When she stops glowing he toss her on to the ground next to her dead mother. A burn-like scar now adorned the young girl's left forearm, her demonic features gone. He had turned her human.

The young girl lies still, her body to numb to move. She then hears another male voice says, "My lord Kalona your face, that man has injured you. Looks like it'll become quite a scar."

The girl turns her head to see a lizard-like demon in servant clothing handing the dragon man he called Kalona an eyepatch.

Kalona puts the eyepatch on as he replies, "Tis nothing but an scratch Nukpana. Though I'll admit he was a fearsome opponent like I heard though my power was greater. Now I will feast upon my fallen prey."

Nukpana looks at the young girl who was clearly still alive and asks, "What bout her? Is it fine to let her live?"

Kalona replies, "She is no more than food for demons now. She bears no threat to me. Until the brightest night in the sky comes she's powerless. She'll only have that time til the sun rises. She shall suffer that way til the end of her days for I will keep an distant eye on her."

The young girl tries to listen to more of their conversation but her body gives out on her and everything fades to black.

Saphira wakes up and sits upright, her body shuddering slightly. She could feel tears roll down her cheeks and she wipes them away with her sleeve. She closes her eyes and clutches her left arm as she says quietly to herself, "I wish I could not have this dream."

Suddenly she feels a hand touch her shoulder from behind as a male voice asks, "You ok?"

Startled, she snarls and withdraws her dagger from off her thigh and prepares to strike the person behind her then stops when she sees that it was Inuyasha.

Aware of the dagger now at his throat, Inuyasha says soft, reassuring voice, "Relax, it's me."

Saphira withdraws her dagger from his throat and sheathes it as she says, "Don't do that. I'd of hurt you."

Inuyasha replies, "Sorry." He takes note of her tear-stained face and asks, "What's with the tears? Did ya have a nightmare or somethin?"

Saphira looks down at the ground as she replies tentatively, Just bad memory from past. I don't want to talk about it...not now."

Inuyasha frowns alittle then shrugs as he says, "Well, if you don't want to talk about it I not make you. But when ya ready to talk I'm here."

Saphira looks up at him with a small smile as she says, "Irayo (Thank you.)" She then grabs her bow/arrows along with a small satchel and water-skin she made from the skin of the deer they hunted earlier for dinner. She then gets up and says to Inuyasha, "I go gather more medicinal herbs and water. I shall return."

Inuyasha nods and says, "Be careful. If you get yaself into danger call me."

Saphira nods and says with a small smile, "I will, but you know me I can handle low-class demons." She then walks off into the woods.

Inuyasha watches her leave with a slight smirk on his face as he thinks to himself, "True enough she's like Sango in terms of fighting skill only deadlier. I had my work cut out for me when I was practicing with her."

He thinks back to the night where their practice fights first began. It was the night of the new moon and he was in his human form. They were sitting around a fire in the middle of the forest eating fish that Saphira had caught.

When they were done eating, Inuyasha gave and impatient sigh as he said bitterly, "Wish morning was here already damnit."

Saphira looks over at him and says in a sympathetic tone, "You must really hate being human once every month."

Inuyasha replies with a scoff, "Course I do. My senses are dulled. I can easily be killed in my human form than my half-demon one. I don't dare to let my guard down. Only a few friends know of my weakness." He looks at her and adds, "And now you know as well due to my carelessness. Though we're friends now so I'm not really worried."

Saphira smiles as she says, "Tis nice you think me friend and opened up to me. If it make you feel better I can give you some lessons so low-class demons won't be a burden when human."

Inuyasha asks curiously, "Lessons? Of what sort?"

Saphira replies, "The physical kind. You have basic fight skill honed but reflex needs work." Saphira gets up and draws her daggers from her thighs. She turns and points one at Inuyasha and says, "Since you are restless. Lesson one starts now."

Inuyasha gives her a look of disbelief as he says, "What? Now? Me against you?"

Saphira nods and he says, "You sure? I can go easy on ya cause ya girl. But I take a fight seriously too."

Saphira chuckles as she replies, "Don't underestimate someone on just looks or gender. Now then draw your blade and fight me with everything you got."

Inuyasha sighs as he gets up and draws his sword. They circle each other, keeping their eyes lock on the other. Inuyasha then lunges forward and attempts to strike her but misses and she agilely dodges to the side then parries his sword with her daggers as he turns around and swings his blade at her. She then kicks him in the stomach causing him stumble back slightly then lunges forward and pounces on him, knocking him to the ground and he loses grip on his sword. Saphira holds one of her daggers inches from his throat.

Inuyasha stares up at her and she leans down, bringing her face to his as she says, "Your moves too obvious. Is that all you have? Or were truly going easy on me?"

Inuyasha gives no response as he looks away, a slight blush on his face due to the position they were in as she was straddling him. Taking it as a sign of guilt and that he had gone easy on her, Saphira takes her dagger away from his throat and as she sheathes them she says in her native tongue, "Wem na tseya ngeya syen. Nui si za'arip syen syeha. (Battle like it's your last. Falter and you draw last breath.)"

Inuyasha nods and says, "Tslolam. Ii...tsun oe tel nefa? (Got it. Um..can I get up?)"

It was then that Saphira notices the suggestive position they were in and quickly gets off, her cheeks slightly red and she says in an apologetic tone, "Sorry."

Inuyasha sits up and sheathes his sword. He looks over at her and asks, "Where'd you learn to fight like that?"

Saphira replies, "Grandma Sanume. When my parents died in battle she took me in. She taught me the arts of killing and everything else I know."

Inuyasha smirks as he says, "Well she did a good job. You're pretty strong."

Saphira gives him a small smile as she says, "Irayo (Thanks.) She then frown slightly as she thinks to herself, "Though not strong enough to have saved everyone I loved from him.)"

Inuyasha notices her sad expression as asks, "What's wrong?"

Saphira replies tentatively, "I am...strong. But not strong enough for my journey's path."

Inuyasha gives her a curious look as he asks, "And what path is that?"

Saphira looks at him and he sees a hint of both sadness and determination in her eyes as she replies in her people's tongue, "Fte meuia ti ftawnemkrr..si zong ti zusawkrr. (To honor the past..and save the future.)"

Before Inuyasha could ask what she meant by that she says, "It story for another time. We must rest. We'll train again tomorrow night."

She then gets up and goes over to the fire pit and lies down beside it. She glances over her shoulder at Inuyasha and says, "Hivahaw nimwey (Good night.)" She then lays her head down and falls asleep.

Inuyasha sighs, he gets up then walks over and climbs up into a tree above Saphira and makes himself comfortable. He refused to sleep during the nights of the new moon so he kept watch over Saphira til morning.

Back to the present, Inuyasha thinks to himself, "With all that's she told me it feels like she's leaving a detail out. Is she afraid to? If so why? It may be none of my business but I want to help her. She saved my life. I want to return the favor. But I can't do that if she keeps being distant. Whatever it is I'll help her face it. I just hope she tells me soon."

Meanwhile near a river Saphira is gathering herbs and water. She looks up at the waxing moon and thinks to herself, "I want to tell him everything but if I do how will he react? Will he run or stay?" She pulls back the left sleeve of her kimono-like outfit and traces the burn-like scar on her arm with her fingers, "I don't wish for anyone else to die for me but I can't keep hiding this from him as he is already suspicious. He is a good person and I do need the help. Maybe..this is the path the Great Mother has chosen for both of us. I'll have to take a chance on him tomorrow night."

With that thought in mind she heads back to the campsite where Inuyasha was. She finds him still awake and greets him, "I'm back, ya miss me? We're good on medicine and water now."

Inuyasha looks up at her and replies, "Welcome back. Good to see ya in one piece."

Saphira smiles at him as she says, "Your concern is sweet. Thanks." She watches as he looks away, embarrassed with a small reply of "Feh." She then walks over to fire pit and sits down, she then says hesitantly, "...Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha gives her a hum in response and she says nervously, "Tomorrow night...there's something I want to show you...about me..okay?"

Inuyasha sensed how nervous she was so he says to her in a reassuring voice, "Okay." He thinks to himself, "So she's gonna finally tell me everything, that's good." He relaxes as he prepares to go back to sleep.

Saphira gives a relieved sigh and she lays down to go to sleep. As she closes her eyes she says softly to herself so he wouldn't hear, "Please..don't leave me.." She then goes to sleep.

Though she had intended him not hear he had and ponders to himself, "Leave her? Why would I do that? Guess I'll find out tomorrow."

Inuyasha sniffs the air for any signs of demons. Detecting none he goes to sleep. However, he was wrong as from a tree not too far from them a lizard-like demon was watching them. It was Nukpana. He had been following them since he found them, cloaking his demonic aura so that neither Inuyasha or Saphira could detect him.

He stares at Inuyasha as he thinks to himself, "He doesn't seem much of a threat but orders are orders. And it seems the girl will reveal the truth to him tomorrow night. I could kill him now in his sleep but what fun would that be? It'll be more exciting to hear him scream in pain. I shall deal with him tomorrow so Lord Kalona won't burn my hide." He then disappears off into the night to set his plan in motion.

Later on in the afternoon after spending the whole morning walking in the forest Inuyasha and Saphira find a village, and not just any village for Inuyasha recognized it. It was old Kaede's village, the place where everything in his life first began to change. They pass by a few huts, at which Saphira looked around at in awe as she never been in a human village up close before. She had only seen them from a distance from within the forest. They then come across a shrine and without Saphira noticing, Inuyasha stops and walks over to a grave inside the shrine and stands in front of it.

Fresh flowers surrounded the grave, ones he brought the last time he was here. He stares at the grave and images of a young maiden wearing a miko outfit with long raven black hair, warm brown eyes and a smile that could melt his heart. Pain filled his chest as he says softly to himself, "You said you'd always be by my side..but yet here I am again all alone..and it's all my fault." As he stares at the grave he thinks back to a moment between them.

"The baby's kicking, wanna come feel Inuyasha?" said the miko and Inuyasha turns from his chores and watches as the miko rubs her swollen pregnant belly. He walks over to her and embraces her from behind.

Nuzzling her neck, he places one hand over hers that was on her stomach and says, "Heh looks like we got a rebel, they're kickin up a storm."

The miko smiles as she says, "Just like their father. Soon we'll be three isn't it great?"

Inuyasha places a small kiss on her cheek as he says softly, "Yeah it is."

Back to the present, Saphira finally notice that Inuyasha wasn't next to her and looks back to see him standing inside a shrine. She walks over to him and sees that he was standing in front of a grave. She looks at the grave then peers at Inuyasha's face and sees that his eyes were filled with a sad, distant look.

She then looks back to the grave and thinks to herself, "So this is a person he has lost?. Wonder who it is. Friend or lover? Should I ask? I am unsure of what to say to him."

After much debate, Saphira then says softly, "So..um...wanna talk bout it?"

Inuyasha sighs and saying nothing he turns and walks away down the road. Saphira stares after him with concern as she thinks to herself, "Guess not." She wouldn't hold it against him for she knew how he felt, having lost her own kin.

Saphira runs to catch up to him then walks quietly by his side. Suddenly they hear a old female voice says, "Well it's been a long time since I seen ye, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha looks to see an old woman in miko clothing standing outside a hut. It was Kaede.

Inuyasha says to her, "Still alive I see old woman."

Kaede replies, "And ye still have that rude tongue I see. Come for a visit?"

Inuyasha shakes his head and he says, "Just passin through."

It was then that Kaede noticed Saphira and asks, "And who you be young lady?"

Saphira replies, "I am Saphira, a friend of his." She then asks, "You?"

Kaede replies, "I am Kaede, I am the miko of this village."

Saphira bows slightly as she says, "Tis a pleasure to meet you."

Kaede chuckles as she says, "My what manners. Inuyasha could learn from ye."

Inuyasha scoffs then hears a male voice say, "I thought I heard a familiar voice."

All three of them turn to see walking towards them was a young man, who looked to be in his twenties, with black hair tied in a small ponytail and indigo eyes. He wore black and purple monk clothing. Carrying with him in his hand was a shikago staff. Next to him was a woman who looked to be the same age as him with long brown hair tied in a high ponytail and brown eyes painted with pink eyeshadow. She was wearing demon slayer clothing and carry a giant boomerang on her back.

Inuyasha recognizes them and says, "Miroku...Sango.."

Saphira leans to him and asks, "Friends?"

Inuyasha nods and says, "They are the ones who helped me defeat a terrible demon named Naraku. I told you the story bout it awhile back."

Saphira replies, "Oh I do remember that."

Miroku and Sango stop in front of them. Sango says to Inuyasha, "It's been awhile."

Inuyasha nods as he says awkwardly, "Yeah.."

Miroku turns to Kaede and says, "Sorry for the long wait. The demon extermination took longer than we expected. Hopefully the kids have been good for you."

Kaede chuckles and says, "They have been no trouble. Shippo and Rin have been keeping them well entertained."

Miroku smiles and replies, "That's good to hear."

It was then that Miroku and Sango notice Saphira and Sango asks, "Who's this with you Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha replies, "It's a long story but this is Saphira, she's a new friend of mine."

Saphira bows slightly and says, "Tis a pleasure to meet you."

Sango bows as she replies, "And you as well." She takes in Saphira's appearance and asks, "Such strange clothes, you are not from this area I take it?"

Saphira shakes her head as she replies, " No. I live within a forest far away from here."

Miroku turns to Inuyasha and says, "Since we're all here together after a long separation. Why don't you and your lovely companion join us for a meal?"

Inuyasha prepares to decline his offer but Saphira interrupts him as she says with a smile,"We'd love to."

He gives her a annoyed look as he asks, "We what now?"

Saphira gives him a pleading look as she replies, "Don't be rude. They haven't seen you in a long time. Spend some time with them. Besides we could use the rest at the moment as we've been walking all day."

Inuyasha sighs in defeat and says, "Alright we'll stay."

Sango smiles as she says, "Well then I'll go start dinner. Kaede care to lend me a hand?"

Kaede replies, "Of course dear." And they both head inside the hut. Saphira follows in after them saying, "I help too."

Miroku watches Saphira leave then leans to Inuyasha and says with a grin, "That girl's a beauty. Where'd you find her?"

Inuyasha gives him a annoyed look as she says, "Like I said it's a long story. I'll let her explain. And wipe that grin off ya face, ya dirty monk. We're just friends." He then goes inside the hut with Miroku following behind him.

Later on inside the hut, the group eats their dinner. Saphira chatted away with everyone, telling them of her encounter with Inuyasha. They were shocked to hear of their friend's close call with death and thanked her for saving him. Meanwhile Inuyasha sat and eats his meal quietly. When he was done he thanked Sango for the meal then gets up and walks out the hut and jumps into a large tree nearby.

Saphira noticed him leave and thinks to herself, "He had that sad look in his eyes again." She turns to the others and asks tentatively, "Um may I ask who that grave belongs to in the shrine?"

Everyone in the room went from smiles to having gloomy expressions on their face and Miroku says, "It belongs to a young priestess by the name of Kagome. She was also Inuyasha's wife for five years."

Saphira replies, "I see. He never talked of her. What happened to her?"

Sango then speaks up and says, "She died after giving birth to their first child. Sadly the child didn't make it either due to complications. When I told Inuyasha what happened he broke down saying it was all his fault. After the funeral he left and we hadn't heard from him since. Though we notice fresh flowers were always at her grave so we believe he visits without our notice."

Saphira looks down sadly and says, "No wonder he's being so distant. It must be hard for him to be here. I didn't know and yet I encouraged him to stay." She looks at Sango and Miroku and says, "I can however relate to how he's feeling as I have lost my family for they died in battle. I just wish there was something I could do for him."

Sango replies, "The best thing to do at the moment is give him space. Though with your support I'm sure he'll come around."

Miroku nods in agreement as he says, "She's right. There's not much we can do or say to change how he feels at the moment. To him she was everything. But with time and with you by his side it'll help him in more ways than you think."

Saphira nods and says, "I see. Thank you for the advice. I'll try my best." She thinks to herself, "He's grown on me a lot. I just hope I can give him what he needs."

Meanwhile Inuyasha is lost in his thoughts about Kagome. After defeating Naraku and the Shikon jewel destroyed he and Kagome were separated for three years only to be reunited again. They had married and were to have their first child together. Yet fate had other plans it seems. Without the jewel and with the whereabouts of Sesshoumaru unknown for him to use the tensaiga nothing could be done to revive them from death at the time. Inuyasha then shakes his head to clear it as he thinks to himself, "Damnit stop it, Kagome wouldn't want you to be suffering like this. Not only that but ya making everyone worry." He looks over at the horizon to see that the sun was setting. He then jumps down from his tree and goes inside the hut.

Saphira was speaking to Kaede about different herbs when Inuyasha comes in and says to her, "It's getting late. We should get moving."

Saphira looks up at him, knowing full well the cause of him wanting to leave and says, "Ah..alright." She turns to Kaede and says, "I will put this knowledge to good use, thank you."

Kaede smiles as she says, "Ye are welcome dear."

Saphira then gets up and bows to Sango and Miroku as she says, "Thank you for the meal. It was a pleasure spending time with you."

Miroku smiles and Sango replies, "The pleasure was ours." She turns to Inuyasha and says, "You. Don't be a stranger. Come back and visit us again, alright?"

Inuyasha gives a small gruff reply of "Sure." and Sango turns back to Saphira and asks, "Will you and Inuyasha be joining us for our Obon Festival tomorrow night? We'd be happy to have you."

Confused, Saphira asks, "Obon festival?" She had never heard of such a thing. She looks to Inuyasha for an explanation.

Inuyasha replies, "It's a human festival where they honor the dead."

Saphira says, "I see. It sounds nice." She then asks, "Would you go with me to see it, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha hesitates for a moment then replies, "Well..if it's what ya wanna do, I suppose I could keep you company."

Saphira smiles then turns to Sango and says, "Looks like we're going."

Sango smiles as she says, "Great. We look forward to seeing you."

Tired of waiting, Inuyasha leaves the hut. Seeing him leave Saphira says to the others, "Gotta go. See ya." She then leaves the hut to follow after Inuyasha.

Shippo hops onto Miroku shoulder and says, "I like her. She's really nice."

The others nod in agreement and Miroku says, "Yes maybe she's the one who can bring our half-demon friend out of his misery."


	4. Truth And Decision

Chapter Four: Truth and Decision

In the middle of the forest Inuyasha and Saphira are huddling around a fire, trying to keep warm from the night's chilly air.

Noticing the sad, far away look in Inuyasha's eyes as he looks into the fire, Saphira looks down at the ground and says quietly, "You miss her don't you?"

Inuyasha gives her a confused look as he asks, "Huh, miss who?"

Saphira looks up at him and replies tentatively, "Kagome."

Inuyasha's confused face turns to a look of surprise, a slight blush crosses his face as he asks, "H-how do you know bout Kagome? I never told you."

Saphira replies with an embarrassed look, "I asked your friends back at the village. I was concerned bout you as you were acting different and that grave seemed to be the cause." She gives him and apologetic look as she adds, "Sorry.."

Inuyasha says nothing as he looks away, Saphira then becomes nervous and says with a sympathetic tone, "If it helps... I do understand how you feel."

Inuyasha turns to her and says angrily, "And what makes you think you know how I feel?! You weren't there!"

Saphira flinches slightly. Seeing her pained expression Inuyasha then realizes what he said and thinks to himself, "Dumbass of course she would she lost her family remember?" He immediately says to her in a apologetic tone, "I'm sorry, I didn't me-"

Saphira places a finger on his lips, silencing him as she says gently, "It fine. You spoke out of pain." She takes her hand away as she continues, "I understand she meant alot to you and her death hurt you deeply. Death of a loved one is hard on anyone. It feels like your whole world has crumbled to the ground and in you heart you feel nothing but pain. My family died in battle during a demon attack when I was a small child. I felt helpless. I would give anything to have them back but life does not work that way."

Inuyasha looks away sadly as he says, "Ya right she was everything to me. I wouldn't be alive right now and met you if it weren't for her. Fifty years ago my first love, Kikyo, pinned me to a tree due to thinking I betrayed her when in fact a demon named Naraku deceived us both in order to obtain the Shikon no Tama she possessed, it was a powerful jewel said to grant one's true desires. I myself wanted it so I could become a full-fledged demon but after spending some time with her I changed my mind and wanted to become human and live a peaceful life with her. Unfortunately she died after sealing me to a tree then after fifty years passed Kagome came along and freed me."

Saphira listens in awe as he continues, "According to the Kaede she was the reincarnation of Kikyo as Kikyo had taken the Shikon no Tama with her in death but the jewel was brought back inside Kagome from her world to ours through the Bone Eater's Well. She may have shared her powers and her looks but she was nothing like Kikyo. She accepted me for who I was when others did not. With her I realized I didn't have to change myself to fit in as I already had a place by her side and gained good friends. I was no longer alone. Her kindness and love for others made me fall for her."

He then gets a serious look on his face as he adds, "Demons soon came after the jewel and thus on accident she broke the jewel into millions of shards that spread all across the land. It was then up to us to collect them and return the jewel back to normal. We gained help along the way from Sango and Miroku. Unfortunately, Naraku learned of the jewel's return and sought to claim it for his own, plotting many evil plans against us and we sought revenge against all the wrong he had done to each of us. He restored the jewel first and used it to become a full-fledged demon. We managed to defeat him but the jewel was the real enemy all along as it intended to have Naraku and Kagome fight for eternity within it."

Sadness crossed his face once more as he looks down at the ground, "Kagome's wish destroyed it and we were seperated for three years due to the well closing. It then opened once more and we were reunited. We then lived together as a married couple for five years and were to be expecting a child but both she and the child died during labor. I promised her I would protect her with my life...yet I caused her to die. It's my fault. If she hadn't met me this never woulda happened."

Saphira cups his face with one hand, bringing his gaze back to her face as she says, "Inuyasha, look at me. You are a good person believe it or not. I have eyes and I know it to be true just as the Great Mother herself does. That woman loved you with all her being so I'm sure she does not blame you for her death and neither should you."

She reaches down and grabs Inuyasha's hands in hers as she continues with a small smile, "You have people who care for you all around you, myself included. Don't burden yourself like this all alone. We understand your pain. You can rely on us."

Inuyasha says softly, "Saphira.." He sighs then says, "I was so used to handling things on my own..but you're right. I shouldn't be making the others worry like this. I'll have to make it up to them."

Saphira releases his hands as she says softly, "I'm sure they'd like that very much."

They both stare back into the fire and silence grows between them. Saphira shivers slightly then feels something being draped over her shoulders. She looks and sees that it was Inuyasha's hoari.

Saphira looks at Inuyasha with a small smile and moves closer to him and drapes his hoari over the both of them.

Inuyasha gives her a look of surprise and she chuckles as she says, "Better us both be warm than freeze."

Inuyasha looks away embarrassed as he says, "W-whatever."

Without thinking, Saphira leans against his shoulder and Inuyasha stiffens slightly at her touch, a slight blush crossing his face, he then relaxes and leans against her as well and says softly, "Sorry for making you worry."

Saphira replies gently, "It's okay."

They stay that way for awhile, enjoying each other's warmth. Inuyasha then notices that the fire was getting low and says, "You stay here I'll go get some more wood for the fire. Keep this on til I get back. If demons arrive, yell."

Saphira nods as she says, "Nari si. (Be careful)." She then watches as Inuyasha leaves into the forest to gather more wood. She wraps the hoari tighter around her, taking comfort in Inuyasha's scent that emitted from it which smelled like musky and woodsy. She thinks to herself, "He's changed quite abit."

She thinks back to when they first met. He was quite foolish and seemed annoyed to have her around, but still treated her nicely. After awhile he had softened up and now enjoyed her company and so does she with his. Much to her surprise she found herself wanting more than just friendship but she was unsure of how he felt so she refrained herself. Maybe she could chance it at the festival.

She glances up at the full moon rising up in the night sky above the treeline and thinks to herself, "Hope he likes surprises. Just please don't leave me."

Meanwhile Inuyasha walked through the forest, a couple of sticks in his arms as he continued his search for firewood. Taking a break, he sits down under a tree and stares up at the full moon. He thinks to himself, "Is it really okay for me to move on?"

He didn't want to get hurt again but Saphira was a good woman and he had become quite fond of her. Her smile, her gentle but fierce spirit, and kind heart he had grown to love about her. The question was would she feel that way for him?

He smirks to himself as he thinks to himself, "Guess I'll just have to tell her at the festival and see what happens. Anyways I better get back as she did say last night that she wanted to show me something bout herself tonight."

As he gets up he suddenly feels a sharp pain in his neck as something strikes him and he winces. He pulls the objects out of his neck and looks to see that it was a couple of long, thin, needles. He then senses something about to attack him and dodges as a demon soldier comes out of the shadows and slashes at him with a sword. He then slashes at the demon soldier with his Iron Reaver attack, tearing the demon to pieces.

Inuyasha then hears a voice say, "Fast one aren't we?" He turns and sees a lizard-like demon come out of the shadows along with more demon soldiers. He thinks to himself, "How the hell were there this many around me? How did I not detect them?"

Inuyasha glares at the lizard-like demon and says angrily. "Who the hell are you? And why are you after me?"

The lizard-like demon grins as he replies, "Full of questions are we? Well I be more than happy to answer. I am Nukpana, servant of Lord Kalona. And you my loathsome half-demon are my assigned target to kill on his behalf. Though you won't remember any of this as you'll be dead soon and the girl will be ours."

Inuyasha growls at the demon's remark as he asks, "By girl are you referring to Saphira?" He draws his sword from his as he adds, "Cause if so, by my blade I'll make sure you never lay a hand on her. And as for Kalona he'll regret the day he ever heard my name."

Nukpana chuckles as he says, "Strong words coming from a pathetic half-demon. Come and get me then."

Inuyasha prepares to charge at Nukapana when he suddenly feels his whole body go numb. A look of confusion crosses his face as he says, "W-what the hell? My..body. I can't..move."

It then got hard for Inuyasha to breath. He falls to ground, dropping his sword.

Nukpana snickers as he says, "Ah it seems the poison brew from my needles is finally taking effect."

Gasping for breath, realization hits Inuyasha as he remembers the needles that were in his neck beforehand and he says weakly, "D-damn...you." As Inuyasha loses consciousness, Saphira's smiling face is the last thing he sees in his mind as he then blacks out.

Nukpana grins as he says smugly, "You think I was going to allow you to use that blade? I've seen what it can do. Besides this makes torturing you much more fun." He turns to the demon soldiers and says, "Bring him here."

As the demon soldiers prepare to bring Inuyasha to Nukpana a loud howl pierced the air, causing them to stop in their tracks, and a giant demon canine streaks out of the forest trees and tackles the demon soldier that was closest to Inuyasha and rips him to shreds with its jaws.

It then turns around and sees Inuyasha lying on the ground, not moving. A growl rumbles in it's black furred chest at the sight and it turns it's blue, white slit-pupil eyes at Nukpana and the demon soldiers and snarls at them, it's fangs gleaming in the moonlight.

Nukpana stares in awe at the creature before him. This was no ordinary canine demon..it looked more like..a wolf. He glanced up at the sky and sees the full moon. That meant only one reason as to why this creature appeared. It had to be the girl.

Nukpana turns to the demon soldiers and says sternly, "Well don't just stand there, capture it."

The demon soldiers charge at the giant wolf demon, who snarls at them again, it's eyes glow and a swirl of icy cold wind wraps around it then it sends the wind as a blizzard force at a few of the demon soldiers, hurling them back as it freezes them and they break into pieces as they fall to the ground.

Some of the demon soldiers attempt to attack the giant wolf demon from above but the giant wolf demon senses them and it's eye's glow again and spears of ice shoot up from the ground and impale the demon soldiers, killing them.

Then with lightning speed the giant wolf demon attacks the remaining demon soldiers who began to run in fear and rips them to shreds one by one with it's jaws.

The giant wolf demon then charges at Nukpana, who sees he is outmatched and attempts to fly away as a pair of wings sprout from his back. and

The giant wolf demon jumps into the air and clamps it's jaws around Nukpana's leg, bringing him down from the sky with it's weight.

Nukpana cries out in pain and unsheathes his sword. Instead of striking the wolf, he severs off the leg the wolf's jaws were on and quickly flies away again.

The giant wolf demon tosses the leg and watches in dismay as it's prey escapes. It growls then turns to look back at Inuyasha then it's body then glows and shrinks as it takes the form of a woman. She runs over to were Inuyasha is and kneels down next to his body.

She checks his body for injuries and seeing none she shakes him slightly as she says softly, "Inuyasha, are you ok? Say something."

Getting no response she starts to panic and says in a pleading voice as she shakes him alittle more, "Inuyasha...Ruxte titxen si...Piak si ngaya nari. (Please wake up...Open your eyes.)"

With no response still she lays her head down on his chest and listen for a pulse. She hears one but it was faint and growing weaker by the minute. She panics and inspects him again, noting how pale his was then sees dark puncture wounds in his neck and notices three small needles on the ground next to him.

She picks one up and sniffs it and gasps and she recognizes the smell and says fearfully, "Txum..(Poison..)"

She quickly returns her attention back to Inuyasha and places her hand on his neck where the puncture wounds were and she cries out, "I'm not letting you die on me ya hear? I refuse to lose anyone else! Zoslu! (Be healed!)"

A bright blue aura forms around her hand and touches Inuyasha's neck. The dark puncture wounds disappear upon it's touch and the color returns to Inuyasha's skin.

The woman cups his face with one hand as tears form in the corner of her eyes and she says softly, "Come back to me...please."

She then feels his pulse become stronger under her hand that was on his neck and a hopeful expression crosses her face as she says softly, "..Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha stirs and opens his eyes, his vision quite blurry and he thinks to himself, "..I'm alive? ..How?"

He then looks up and through his blurry vision he finds himself staring into the most beautiful blue eyes he had ever seen. He hears the woman say his name again and his vision clears.

He recognizes the voice and asks tentatively, "...Saphira?"

The woman nods, tears streaking down her face and smiling as she replies, "Srane tsal oe (Yes it's me.)"

Inuyasha slowly sits up and takes in her appearance. She looked the same except her eyes that were once gray were now a luminescent light blue. Her ears had become elf-like with tufts of black fur at the ends of them along with a long, fluffy black tail behind her. Her scent was that of a full demon.

Inuyasha then slowly says, "You..look different."

Saphira wipes away her tears with her sleeve and smiles shyly as she says, "Surprise.."

Inuyasha smirks as he asks, "I suppose this was what you were wanting to tell me bout yourself?"

Saphira nods and she replies, "Part of it at least. The other part of it I'm sure you remember."

Inuyasha gets an angry look on his face as he stands up and says, "I do. Not sure who this Kalona is but it seems he wants me dead. Care to explain?"

Saphira stands up and asks him, "Remember the demon attack that my family died from when I was a child?" When Inuyasha nods she continues, "It was him. He was the cause of their deaths."

She pulls back the left sleeve of her kimono, revealing the burn-like scar on her left forearm as she adds, "I was the last alive. Instead of killing me, he placed a curse upon me that sealed my powers and turned me human. It's power only weakens during the night of a full moon. By morning I'll be human again."

Inuyasha thinks to himself, "So that's how she survived." He then asks, "Any idea why he would do such a thing?"

Saphira replies, "From what I've overheard from many humans and demons that passed through my forest it seems what he seeks is power." She clenches her fists angrily as she continues, "He cares not for the life he destroys. He finds the most strongest warriors and takes their lives, devouring parts of them to obtain their demonic energy."

A pained expression crosses her face as she adds, "Our people were known as the Tipani Wolf Clan as it is what we named our clan for ourselves, and it was full of powerful warriors. My father was our chief and was the strongest out of all of us. But even they couldn't stop him. As to why he let me live I do not know myself. But I do know killing him might be my only chance to be free of this curse."

Inuyasha takes in her words carefully then asks, "If he's after strong warriors, why hasn't he come after me until now?"

Saphira thinks for a moment then replies, "Because of me I presume, I'm a threat to his plans after all he knows I seek revenge for what he's done hence he keeps an distant eye on me with his servants. By traveling with you he thinks you an ally of my cause. Though if it weren't for that I doubt he'd come for you due to your heritage."

Inuyasha clenches his fists as he says angrily, "To think there's someone worse then Naraku." He feels his blood boil as he thinks of all the pain Saphira went through. He then says to Saphira, "Any idea what he looks like?"

Saphira replies, "I've only seen him once but the most I remember is that he looked to be of dragon yokai origin." She then asks, "Do you intend to go after him?"

Inuyasha replies with a serious look, "Course I do. He'll pay for messin with me."

Saphira looks at him with surprise as she asks tentatively, "So..you'll stay with me?"

Inuyasha nods as he replies, "You don't deserve to suffer this way. If killing him is the only way to set you free then consider my blade yours." He then smirks as he adds with a scoff, "Leave you? Tch you're too good a person to abandon. How could ya think of somethin so stupid as that?"

Saphira stares at him in astonishment, then without thinking she runs over and embraces him in a hug, tears streamed down her face as she whimpers softly, "..Thank you."

Inuyasha was shocked at first then relaxes and wraps his arms around her and pulls her closer. Patting her head he says softly, "It's okay now so dry those tears. You're not alone in this anymore. We'll get your family vengeance I swear it upon my life."

Saphira pulls away slightly, sniffling as she says, "..Inuyasha."

She then blushes as she realized the position they were in and untangles herself from his arms. She wipes the tears from her face with her sleeve as she says softly, "..Sorry."

Inuyasha gives her a reassuring smile as he says, "It's fine." He then remembers the battle with Nukpana and asks, "So..forgot to ask but how'd you know I was in trouble? And how am I alive? I thought I was dead for sure."

Saphira replies, "I was attacked by some of the soldiers back at the campsite but I took care of them easily enough. I then went in search of you by scent and found you and killed your attackers though one got away. As to how you are alive I cleansed the poison from your body."

Inuyasha gives her a surprised look as he says, "Didn't know you could do that."

Saphira chuckles slightly as she says, "There are many things I can do. You will see in due time."

She walks past him and glances over her shoulder as she adds, "Let's head back to camp for there is more I wish to tell you."

Inuyasha smirks as he thinks to himself, "I'm glad she's finally opened up to me. Things are gonna get interesting from here on out." He then picks up his sword and sheathes it then tucks it in at his hip and follows behind her as they head back to their campsite.

Meanwhile at Kalona's castle, Nukpana was telling Kalona all about Saphira's rebellion against him when he was trying to kill Inuyasha.

Kalona listens to all of this and says, "So she's finally decided to take a chance at revenge against me has she? No doubt that half demon still lives if she was in that form. I heard her people excel in healing magic."

He turns to Nukpana, taking in his wounded leg and says, "This means you have failed me."

Nukpana quivers slightly and he says pleadingly, "Please my lord give me another chance. I did not expect her being in that form. I can still kill the half-demon."

Kalona smirks and lifts his arm, his palm facing Nukpana as he says, "I don't do second chances. And I have no need for damaged servants."

Flame spews forth from his palm and engulfs Nukpana, who screams in agony as he burns alive and crumbles into ashes.

Kalona then walks over walks over to a wall and takes down a large sword. He stares at his reflection within the blade and sighs as he says to himself, "If you want something done you must do it yourself."

He goes out onto the balcony of his castle and spreads his wings and smiles wickedly as he thinks to himself, "I'll be seeing you soon, foolish girl." He then takes off into the night.

Later on the next day in the afternoon, Inuyasha and Saphira are crossing a wooden bridge that was a above a river and lead to the other side of the forest they had spent all morning walking through. Inuyasha stares at Saphira, who was now in her human form, and recalls the events of last night in his mind.

He had been attacked by assassins, one by the name of Nukpana, who claimed to be sent to kill him by a dragon yokai by the name of Kalona. Before they could kill him however he woke to find Saphira hunched over him and to his surprise she was more than she let on and knew of Kalona and after finding out the truth decided to aid Saphira in her quest.

They had returned back to the campsite and huddled around the renewed fire Inuyasha had provided as Saphira answered whatever questions Inuyasha had for her.

"So..since your father was the chief of your tribe, that makes you a princess?" Inuyasha asked.

Saphira nods as she replies, "Yes it does but now that title is meaningless to me as I have no people in which to lead. My grandmother only survived the attack due to being away on a vision quest. Under her guidance I survived but I am now nothing more then a normal demon woman trying to get by in this world."

Inuyasha stares into the fire as he says, "To think you were a full demon this whole time." He then asks, "But if you become this way on a full moon night what did you for me not to notice for all those months we been traveling together? You weren't wearing any disguises."

Saphira chuckles slightly as she replies, "I hid my scent of course with a bath of herbs. I'd then wait til you went to sleep then climbed up into a tree as I felt the change begin. I remained up there though I did not sleep and kept watch over you til morning."

Inuyasha smirks as he says, "So that explains why I'd find you passed out in a tree every once in a while."

Saphira looks fondly at Inuyasha and says, "I want to thank you again Inuyasha."

Inuyasha looks at her as he asks with a confused look, "Eh? Thank me for what?"

Saphira replies shyly, "For staying with me even though you know the truth. Most would flee for their lives."

Inuyasha scoffs as he says, "Feh well I ain't no coward. Besides you deserve to be free."

Saphira smiles then says, "Tis ok to be afraid sometimes. For this battle will not be easy."

Inuyasha smirks as he says, "Well good I happen to like a challenge."

Saphira then lets out a yawn and says, "Well we should get some sleep. We need to conserve our energy for what lies ahead."

She then notices Inuyasha slowly stand up and turn to her but he seemed nervous and was looking away.

Wondering what was wrong, Saphira asks, "Somethin the matter?"

Inuyasha takes a breath then looks at her, a slight blush on his face as he replies, "I..um..was wondering..if maybe we could spend the night together..in a tree that is. But it's just to keep you safe I swere."

It was Saphira's turn to blush. She then takes the situation into consideration. It was cold and his body would be warm and it was just for protection. She then nods as she says, "I see..well, I suppose there would be no harm in that."

She stands up then turns to him and Inuyasha walks over to her scoops her up into his arms. He looks down at her as he says, "Hang on tight."

Saphira nods with a blush, and wraps her arms around his neck and buries her face into his shoulder as Inuyasha jumps up into the air and into the thick branches of the trees above them.

Inuyasha lands onto one of branches and sits down against the trunk of the tree with Saphira in his lap. Noticing she still had her face buried against his chest he says, "You're okay now. Open your eyes. The view is wonderful."

Saphira lifts her head up and looks around, taking in the beautiful scenery of clear night sky with mountains in the distance and the rest of the land covered with forest treetops in every direction.

She smiles and says, "You're right it is." She then glances up at Inuyasha and says, "Um..Inuyasha?"

He gives her a hum in response and she says, "I'm sorry for dragging you into this mess and for not telling you until now. To be honest I was scared of how you would react but now I see it was nothing to worry over."

Inuyasha smirks as he says, "Don't worry bout it. Now get some sleep for I'll keep watch tonight."

Saphira nods with a small smile and buries her face in his chest, taking comfort in his warmth. His scent relaxing her as she thinks to herself, "Thank you Great Mother for sending someone like him to me." She then falls asleep with Inuyasha keeping guard over her til morning.

Back in the present Inuyasha breaks from his thoughts and says to Saphira, "Hey, um..Saphira?"

Saphira stops and turns to look at him as she says, "Srane (Yes?)"

Inuyasha then says, "There's something I forgot to ask last night."

Curious, Saphira asks, "Oh? What is it?"

Inuyasha replies, "Um what kind of demons are you and your tribe?"

Saphira gives him a surprised look as she says, "I thought I mentioned it before but me and my family are of an ancient wolf demon species. Or so my grandmother says."

Inuyasha nods in understanding then asks, "Wolf demon huh, but wait what do you mean by ancient?"

Saphira replies, "My grandmother says our kind has been around for centuries. We may be wolves but we are much different from the ones that live here as we can transform into large wolves and wield elemental magic while they cannot." She then asks curiously, "Why? Do you not like wolves?"

Inuyasha instantly thought of Koga as he says, "Well..one in particular." The mangy wolf was always flirting with Kagome during their travels and it annoyed him to no end, but he was a good friend even though neither of them would admit out loud.

Inuyasha walks past Saphira, a small smile on his face as he says, "But out of the wolves I've met you I do like."

Saphira smiles slightly at his comment as she follows behind him, a small blush crosses her face as she says quietly, "Glad to hear it."

They walk together in silence for a few minutes as they reach the end of the bridge and go into the next section of forest. Suddenly they hear a voice cry out, "Well look who's back!"

They both stop and Inuyasha looks in the direction of the voice and on a tree a few inches away from them were two demon men.

Inuyasha gives the demon man a small wave in response and the second demon man shouts, "Took ya long enough we thought you were dead."

Inuyasha scoffs at the demon man's remark and says, "Feh, takes a lot more than some measly ogres to do me in."

Saphira looks from Inuyasha to the demon men then back to him and leans close as she asks in a whisper, "Friends of yours?"

Inuyasha replies softly, "Sorta. Just stay close to me from here on out okay?"

Saphira nods and moves closer to him as the two demon men jump down and land in front of them.

They both notice Saphira behind him and one of them asks, "Ah I see you have a human with you. Bring her as a snack or for pleasure? She smells and looks tasty enough."

A growl forms in Inuyasha's chest as he replies, "Touch her and I'll send you to your graves."

The two demon men back away slightly as one of them says,"Aite calm down I was just kidding. But you may wanna explain this to Sitka."

A steely male voice replies questionately, "Explain what to me?"

A raven-winged man then appears behind the two demon men with long black and and brown eyes. His skin slightly tan and had elf-like ears. He wore mercenary clothing upon his body.

The two demon man cower before him and one says, "Inuyasha has returned." The other nods as he replies, "Yeah and he brought a human with him." They then both take off running.

Sitka looks at Inuyasha and asks, "So I take it the task is complete then?"

Inuyasha nods as he replies "The ogres didn't stand a chance. The client gives his thanks and will send the reward soon."

Sitka nods then notices Saphira and he furrows his brows as he says, "I see what they speak is true. Do tell me why there is a human with you."

Inuyasha takes a defensive stance as he explains calmly, "There were complications after the mission. I got ambushed as a human and she saved my life. As for why she's with me I promised I'd help her with some demon extermination she's trying to do."

Saphira inches closer to Inuyasha, her hand posed near her dagger, ready to draw it to defend both herself and Inuyasha if it came down to it.

Sitka listens to all of this then asks, "I see but why would she help you?. Surely she has seen you as you are now. It makes no sense as humans despise our kind. Yours even more so."

It was then that Saphira comes put from behind Inuyasha and says with a steady look at Sitka, "Not all of them do. Some befriend them. Others love them. Besides I felt like it was the right thing to do. Wether you are a human or demon there is no difference in the value of someone's life."

Inuyasha smiles inwardly to himself at Saphira's words as he thinks to himself, "Her straightforwardness is one of many reasons why I love her."

Meanwhile Sitka stares in awe at Saphira then replies, "Interesting words you speak human." He turns to Inuyasha and says, "I will allow her presence here for the time being. Once you aid her in her quest she leaves, understood?"

Inuyasha nods as he replies, "Yes sir." He thinks to himself, "Though I have other things in mind."

Sitka spreads his wings as he says, "I'll be seeing you at the camp." He then flies away, heading north.

Saphira breathes out a sigh as she says, "Well that went better than I thought it would. I thought for sure we'd have to fight."

Inuyasha relaxes as well as he says, "Same. Though you took him off guard with your words. It was quite amusing."

Saphira shrugs as she says, "I was being honest. The truth is like a cool rain, carving channels in the mud. Most are overwhelmed by it due to ignorance."

She then gets an apologetic look on her face as she adds, "Though my presence caused that tension. Sorry bout that."

Inuyasha grins at her as he says, "It's fine. I expected there to be an issue when I first let you tag along with me. Ya don't have to worry bout em. I'll keep you safe, besides if I didn't ya grandmother would kill me."

Saphira chuckles slightly as she knew his words to be true. She then asks curiously, "So how did you end up working for this guy?"

Inuyasha replies, "Well he came to me as he heard rumors of my strength and wanted me to join his group of assassins. Since Kagome's death I just wandered the land aimlessly. This gave me something to do to pass the time and keep my mind off her. I am free to leave them anytime I wish or so he says."

Saphira listens to all this intently then she says, "I see..this explains why your were in my forest at such an hour."

Inuyasha nods then says, "Well better get going. There's something I wanna discuss with him."

Saphira nods and they both make their way towards Sitka's camp. When they arrive at the small campsite, the demon men and women gathered there that were chatting away with each other went silent upon Inuyasha's appearance.

Saphira follows closely behind Inuyasha as they walk through the campsite. She hears the demons whispering to each other and sees some of them giving her looks of disdain.

They come to a tent and Inuyasha turns to Saphira and says, "I won't be too long. I promise."

He then glances at the some of the demons who were giving them dirty looks and says with a growl, "Touch her and ya dead." As the demons fearfully look away, he then says to Saphira softly, "Wait here ok?"

Saphira nods then watches Inuyasha disappear inside the tent and she walks over to a nearby tree and sits under it. Her body was tense due to all the negative attention she was receiving. If it came down to it she could fight but being heavily outnumbered and having none of her demonic powers it wouldn't be easy. Wanting to leave she thinks to herself, "Please hurry Inuyasha."

Inside the tent Inuyasha stands in front of Sitka and says sternly, "I want out."

Sitka gives him a look of surprise as he asks, "Oh? May I ask the reason?"

Inuyasha replies, "I've just grown tired of it that's all. So I want to walk a different path."

Sitka's brows furrow as he says sternly, "By different path I presume it has something to do with that girl."

Inuyasha looks at Sitka steadily as he says, "Maybe, maybe not. As far as I'm concerned this path no longer suits my interests."

Sitka closes his eyes and sighs then says, "If you wish to leave us then by all means go."

He then opens his eyes and adds, "But let me just tell you some friendly advice, one man to another. You are only setting yourself up for suffering if you think you can live happily with a human. They are weak and will not live as long as we do. Do keep that in mind."

Inuyasha replies solemnly, "I am already aware of that. But know this, that girl is a lot more than ya think she is."

He then picks up a bundle of blue clothing and says, "I'll be taking this as a parting gift."

Sitka nods then says, "Farewell my friend. May the odds forever be in your favor."

Inuyasha exits the tent and looks around to see Saphira under a tree nearby. He walks over to her and hands her the bundle of blue clothing.

Saphira takes the bundle from him with a confused look on her face as she asks, "What's this?"

Inuyasha replies with a blush, "It's a kimono for you to wear at the Obon festival. You wanted to go so here's something for you to wear that'll help ya blend in." He then takes note of the setting sun and says, "We should hurry though as the main event starts at nightfall."

Saphira nods with a slight blush on her face as she says, "Thank you."

Inuyasha kneels down then looks at her over his shoulder and says, "Get on. We'll make it there faster if I carry you. You can change when we get there."

Eager to leave, Saphira gets on his back without hesitation and holds onto him tightly. Inuyasha braces her from under her legs with his arms. He then gets up and with lightning speed leaves the campsite and makes his way through the forest towards Kaede's village.

Sitka watches them leave a smirk on his face as he thinks to himself, "He must be out of his mind. But they say a pretty face can make you do crazy things." He then goes to retire for the night.


	5. Becoming One

Chapter Five: Becoming One With Saphira

Inuyasha is leaning against a tree at the entrance at the entrance of Kaede's village waiting on Saphira as she changes clothes.

The village was all prept for the festival they were about to have. Inuyasha thens hears footsteps and a male voice say, "Well they came after all."

Inuyasha turns to see Miroku and Sango, along with their kids, and Shippo. They stop in front of him and Sango asks, "I see you here but where is Saphira?"

Inuyasha replies shyly, "She's getting rea-"

They then hear a female voice say nervously, "Um..I got it on Inuyasha. H-how do I look?"

Everyone turns in the direction of the voice and see Saphira walking towards them. For a moment Inuyasha could of swore he felt his heart stop as he takes in her appearance when she stops in front of them.

She was wearing a light blue kimono that had white floral design on the sleeves and lower body. Her waist was adorn by a white obi and in her hair were blue forest flowers that complimented the outfit.

Inuyasha stares at her in awe as he thinks to himself, "She..looks beautiful."

Shippo hops onto Inuyasha's shoulder and says, "You look beautiful Saphira." The others nod in agreement and Saphira blushes, looking down as she fidgets slightly as she says, "T-thank you."

He then notices Inuyasha still staring at her and makes a smug face as he says coyly, "And I think Inuyasha thinks so too. He hasn't taken his eyes off of you."

Saphira blushes even redder and Shippo dodges as Inuyasha who comes out of his trance and tries to hit him.

As Shippo lands on the ground he turns and asks him smugly, "Well don't you?"

Inuyasha hesistates for a moment, then blushes as he says awkwardly, "Y-yeah. So what if I do?"

Miroku takes in Inuyasha's facial expression and grins as he says teasingly, "My you got a shade of red on you the likes I've never seen before."

Inuyasha glares at Miroku as he says, "You shut ya mouth ya pervy monk!"

Shippo walks over to Saphira, who was chuckling slightly at Inuyasha's exchange with the others, and says to her as he takes her hand, "C'mon Saphira, come do the bon odori dance with me."

Saphira smiles down at him, having grown fond of the little fox demon and says, "Sure."

She then let's Shippo lead her into a group of dancing villagers nearby and tries to copy him as he tries to teach her the steps.

Sango turns to Miroku and says, "I'll go get some food for our new arrivals" She then leaves with her kids in tow.

Inuyasha walks over to where Shippo and Saphira were dancing and stops and few feet from there and watches them with an amused look on his face. It was nice to see Saphira enjoying herself after all she been through.

Saphira notices him watching them and motions him with her hand to join them. Inuyasha puts his hands up and shakes his head then suddenly feels someone push him from behind towards Saphira. He turns to see who it was and sees that it was Miroku.

Miroku says encouragingly to Inuyasha, "Dance with her." He had been watching them from a distance and decided to intervene.

Inuyasha glares at him with a look that said "You're gonna pay." He then turns to Saphira, who extends out her hand and he takes it nervously. He usually didn't participate in festivities like this due to hatred of humans. He had tried alittle when Kagome was alive after she encouraged him with her puppy eyes that he could never say no to. It was slightly fun then so why not enjoy it with Saphira this time.

Shippo sees what Miroku was trying to do and says to them, "Well I'll leave ya guys be as all that dancing made me hungry." Before they could say anything, he takes off to find Sango.

Inuyasha looks at Saphira and says nervously, "I..don't remember the steps."

Saphira smiles warmly at him as she says reassuringly, " I do so just follow my lead okay?"

She then begins to dance again with Inuyasha watching her movements then he begins to dance along with her in rhythm to the music.

Inuyasha finds himself enjoying it and says to her, "Not so bad."

Saphira smiles warmly as she replies with a chuckle, "Not so bad at all."

Miroku smiles as he watches them, then with his task complete, he goes off to find Sango.

Saphira and Inuyasha continued to dance for awhile longer. When they were tired they went off in search of the others and took part in other things like food and games. Saphira loved all of it, she couldn't remember the last time she had this much fun except for when she was with her clan as a child,

Night soon falls upon the village and the villagers begin to head towards the river just outside of it.

Miroku walks over to the others after a moment of absence and says to the girls, "Here you are ladies. Wouldn't want to be lantern-less on this special night now would we?"

The girls thank him as they take their lanterns and then Miroku and Sango, along with their kids and Shippo they begin to make their way towards the river.

Saphira watches them leaves hoping that someday she would have a family of her own. As she thinks about it, an unbidden image of her and Inuyasha having kids comes to her mind and she blushes furiously. She then shakes her head and composes herself as she thinks to herself, "Don't get ahead of ya self now Saphi, Ya still don't know how he feels for you."

Inuyasha walks up to her and asks, "Wanna go light ya lantern?"

Saphira nods and they make their way towards the river. The full moon rises high in the sky as they go to a secluded spot by the river.

Saphira, who is now in her humanoid demon form, lights her lantern then ponders for a moment then glances at Inuyasha's face out of the corner of her eye for a moment then looks back at the lantern and closes them and begins to murmur a prayer.

Noticing Saphira had looked at him, Inuyasha turns to her and asks, "What are you doing?"

Saphira opens her eyes slightly as she replies softly, "I'm giving prayers of the Great Mother for my family,.." she then adds tentatively, "...and for Kagome."

Inuyasha's face softens slightly as he says softly, "...Saphira."

Saphira looks at him and takes in his expression and says worriedly, "I'm sorry should I not have? I didn't mean any offense."

Inuyasha gives her a reassuring smile as he replies gently, "Nah it's fine."

Saphira smiles then puts the lit lantern in the river. They watch it float down and join the other lanterns. As she gazes at the lanterns, she begins singing softly:

" _Utralä aNawm ayrina'l u ayoeng,_ _(We are seeds of the Great Tree)_

 _A peyä tìtxur mì hinam awngeyä (Whose strength is in our legs)_

 _N a aysangek afkeu, (Like the mighty trunks)_

 _Mì pun na ayvul ahusawnu, (In our arms as sheltering branches)"_

Inuyasha looks over at her as he listened silently in awe. When she was teaching him the ways of her people, she had sung many songs and explained the the meaning and significance of them. He pondered this song's meaning while she continued to sing it:

" _Mì aynar_ _n_ _a seze,_ a _ong ne tsawke._ ( _In our eyes, the blue flower which unfolds to the sun.)_

 _Utralä aNawm ayrina'l u ayoeng, (We are seeds of the Great Tree)_

 _A peyä tìrol mì awnga. (Whose song is within us)"_

When she goes quiet, Inuyasha says to her, "You sing good." He then asks, "I've never heard you sing that song though. What's it for?"

Saphira gives him a soft smile as she replies, "It is a song that is sung when our tribe is celebrating or in mourning." She then adds, "I figured it would be best suited for this occasion should the spirit's of my family linger nearby. I hope it reached them."

Inuyasha nods in understanding as he says, "I'm sure it did." He then thinks to himself, "Well it's now or never. Just tell her. You can sulk later after she rejects you."

Meanwhile Saphira was in her own thoughts as well as she thinks, "I'm so nervous..but here goes nothing. Not like I got much else left to lose except my life."

After a moment of silence, they turn to each other at the same time and say, "There's something I-"

Saphira blushes with embarrassment and Inuyasha chuckles as he says, "Heh you first."

Saphira nods and says tentatively, "I stayed within my village as a child and afterwards grew up living with Grandma Sanume. I had never left either place til I met you. To see such beautiful scenery like this, I never woulda thought I'd see such things. My family was always the most important persons for me before. Now I finally meet another one."

Inuyasha has a surprised look, he then thinks to himself, "Is she..trying to confess her feelings to me? Does this mean she feels the same?" He then asks gently, "I take it I am that important person?"

Saphira nods slightly, as another blush crosses her face as she turns away while replying, "You could say that. Ya know by our tribe's standards you have pass every test that every youth in our tribe must go through to become fully apart of the tribe. So your one of us now." She trembles slightly as she adds in a soft tentative voice in her people's tongue, "Ulte nga fer'tey tsonta kxim muntxa si muntxate. (And you may choose a woman to mate as wife.)" She then thinks to herself, "My heart is beating so fast..I'm scared to look at him."

Inuyasha's heart fills with joy at her words. He sees how nervous she is and takes a deep breath then walks up behind her and places his hand on her shoulder and leans over as he says softly into her ear, "Oe folt'ey eo set. Sla tuteeril eoti ft'tey zene kop. (I've already chosen. But this woman must also choose me.)"

Saphira shudders slightly then slowly turns around and looks into the golden orbs of Inuyasha's eyes. In them she saw only warm love as he smirks at her, a slight blush tinting his cheeks. She smiles slightly as she thinks to herself, "He feels the same." She then say tentatively, "Po tihaolsey eo set. (She already has.)"

Inuyasha cups her cheek with one hand and slowly leans in and gives her a small kiss on the lips. Although she taken off guard by it Saphira kisses him back tentatively. When they part she raises herself onto her toes then encircles her arms behind his neck and kisses him with more confidence and Inuyasha kisses her back, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her closer.

Meanwhile the couple was unaware that they were being watched. A few feet away from them hiding behind a cluster of bushes were Miroku and Sango, along with their kids and Shippo.

Miroku says quietly, "So she's a demon. I knew I sensed a strange aura from her. Though her appearance threw me off. But then the aura I sensed from that scar I saw on her was evil. Her aura right now is pure. I wonder the story behind her."

Sango nods in agreement as she says quietly, "I thought it strange as well. Though Inuyasha seems quite taken with her despite these circumstances. Maybe he knows something we don't. I'm just glad he's no longer miserable. For now let's get going before he finds out we're watching him."

The others nod in agreement and they leave quietly without Inuyasha and Saphira's notice.

The couple stops kissing and Inuyasha lays his head ontop of hers as she lays hers on his shoulder and says softly, "I love you."

Saphira smiles, tears forming in the corners of her eyes as she snuggles against him and says, 'Lawk tsal nìmun (Say it again.)"

Inuyasha smirks as he complies to her request and says, "I love you."

Saphira's tail swishes happily as she says fondly, "I found my most favorite words from you."

Inuyasha chuckles and he then says teasingly, "Oh? And what words are those?"

Saphira catches on and glances up at him as she says sweetly, "Oe tiyawn nga. (I love you.)"

Inuyasha smiles and hugs tightly and she in turn hugs him back. She then senses that they were being watched and turns her head to look and her eyes go wide.

Floating above the river's surface were two spirits, one of a demon man with long black hair and brown eyes, wearing fur-like armor and had elf-like ears with tufts of fur at the ends like Saphira's and a black fluffy tail. Next to him was a demon woman wearing a white kimono-like outfit that bared her shoulders and adorned with white fur and fringe. She too had long black hair tied in a low ponytail with a feather tie and had the same ears and tail like the man but her eyes were blue.

Tears begins to streak down her cheeks as Saphira recognizes them and thinks to herself, "Ma sempul...ma sa'nok..(Father...Mother...)."

Her father grins at her and a male voice enters her mind as it says, "Nga tswal slu ramunong ma ite. (You have grown well daughter.)"

Saphira makes a small smile as she replies telepathically, "Tsaw tsonta kxim tse'a siltsan nga. (It good to see you.)"

Her father nods then telepathically says sternly, "Ukxo ngaya tsngawpay. Nga zene hìpey tie'fu ulte hawl fpi tsonta kxim wem. (Dry your tears. You must hold back feelings and prepare to fight.)"

Her mother then interjects as she says telepathically, "Lì'upe poan ral lu oeng lom nga nìteng. Oeng ngatxoa fpi txìng ni'awtua. (What he mean is we miss you too. We're sorry for leaving you alone.)"

Saphira smiles sadly as she thinks back to her, "Kehe keyawr, Nga hawnu oe. Oe rangal oe tsun tsonta kxim hawnu nga. (No wrong. You protect me. I wish I be able to protect you.)"

Her mother smiles and her father voice enters her mind again as it says, "Ve zusawkrr tx'e hu nga. Ni'aw nga hawl ngaya 'eylan tsun ftang Kalona set. (Our future lies with you. Only you and your friend can stop Kalona now.)"

Saphira blushes as she replies, "Poan oeli muntxa. (He my mate.)"

Her father has a surprised look then nods in understanding and her mother says to telepathically with a smile, "Kem si lenrra ma ite (Do me proud daughter.)" Then they both fade away.

Saphira thinks to herself, "I will. I promise you that."

She then hears a female voice enter her mind as it says, "You there." She glances to see another spirit on the river only this time it was a girl wearing miko clothing with long black hair and warm brown eyes.

Saphira thinks back to her telepathically, "You..are Kagome..right?" She rememberred Miroku saying that Kagome was a priestess.

Kagome nods and she looks at Inuyasha with a sad smile as she says telepathically to her, "He's had it rough since the start. So please take care of him in my place. He means the world to me."

Saphira, who understood how she felt at this point, thinks to her telepathically, "I will. He has become an important person to me as well. I would gladly exchange my life for his if it comes down to it. You may rest easy."

Kagome smiles warmly as she replies telepathically to her, "Thank you." She then fades away like Saphira's parent's did.

Saphira untangles herself from Inuyasha's arms and he gives her a questionate look. He then notices her tear-stained cheeks and asks worriedly, "What's wrong?"

Saphira wipes her cheeks with her sleeve and then smiles as she says reassuringly, "Nothing wrong I am fine. Just really happy."

She then taps him on the nose and says playfully, "You're it." She then laughs and runs off into the forest.

Inuyasha smirks as he thinks to himself, "She thinks she can escape me huh? Not a chance." He then gives chase after her into the forest.

Saphira runs through the forest, a sense of great joy filling her as she went. She hears Inuyasha catching up to her and she picks up speed. She runs across a long fallen tree trunk that laid over another portion of the river and hides behind one of the trees then waits for Inuyasha.

Inuyasha follows her scent and crosses the tree trunk, though unable to see her in plain sight he walks over to a tree as he looks around with caution, taking in his surroundings.

Large weeping cherry willow trees were all around him and with the full moon's light shining through their leaves made the area look quite mystical. He then feels a pair of arms wrap around his waist from behind.

He was startled at first then relaxes as he recognizes Saphira's scent and turns around. As she looks up at him he leans down and and kisses her, pushing her softly against the tree behind her.

Saphira was surprise at first then returns the kiss. When they break apart he cups her cheek and says softly with a smirk, "Caught you."

Saphira blushes as she replies, "I suppose you have. But I let you catch me."

She then looks into his eyes and asks tentatively, "Our people mate for life. Are you sure I'm what you want?"

Inuyasha smiles as he replies, "I am. My life belongs to you, and..." He leans in and whispers in her ear as he continues, "Yours is mine." He then kisses her again and nuzzles her neck.

Saphira lets out a content sigh then says fondly, "Then by our customs we must seal our bond, or in our terms, the tsaheylu, in oath to the Great Mother for her blessing before we go any further."

Inuyasha looks at her curiously and asks, "And how to do we do that?"

Saphira smiles as she replies simply, "All we have to is merge our demonic energies together as we chant the sacred oath. After that we will become mates."

Hearing this, Inuyasha then asks curiously, "So how does the oath go?"

Saphira leans in and whispers a few words in his ears and he nods in understanding. Saphira then grabs his hands and kneels down onto the ground and he kneels down with her.

She then says softly, "Now focus your energy towards me and stay with it. Then I will do the same."

Inuyasha nods and then closes his eyes as he begins to focus. He feels his energy begin to surround him, his body lighted by a light, reddish hue, and he channels it towards Saphira.

Saphira feels a warm presence surround her and she closes her eyes and begins to focus. A light blue aura surrounds her body and she channels it towards Inuyasha. The two energies slowly merge together and formed a purple hue that surrounded them both.

Saphira then opens her eyes asks Inuyasha softly, "Alaksi? (Ready?)" She sees him opens his eyes and nod at her. She then takes a deep breath and says, "Leyn hu- oe. (Repeat with me.)"

Inuyasha nods and they closes their eyes as they both chant out:

"Awlo mune set lu 'awpo (Once two now is one)

Ma Nawm Sa'nok, (O Great Mother),

Nìftxavang tiyawn frakrr tìrey (With love eternal),

Oeng 'on fì'u tsaheylu äo– nga (We form this bond under you).

Fpi oel lu sno, po lu ngawe (For I am his, she is mine)

Ftu- fi'u trr , tì'i'avay vi krr (From this day, until end of time)"

The purple hue surrounding them turns white then enters them both and they both gasp, a feeling of oneness consuming them.

Once they regain their breath, Saphira cups Inuyasha's face within her hands and stares into his eyes as she feels every thought and emotion coursing through him and he hers. She then kisses him fiercely, which he happily returns with the same enthusiasm. She slowly unties his haori and juban. As she pushes the clothing off of him he pulls her close to him, breaking their kiss, then nuzzles her neck as he breathes in her scent, which reminded him of the forest they were in, with sweet like florals and woodsy hints, and begins to undo the ties to her kimono and slowly slides it off her.

She kisses his forehead as he slowly lays her down onto the grass. He then kisses and nips up and down her neck, his fangs scraping against her skin, sending a shiver through her body.

He pulls back and looks down at her, finding himself lost in her luminous blue eyes. The moonlight illuminated her naked body and he stares at her toned, curvy figure in fascination and says softly, "Narlor..(Beautiful)"

Saphira blushes and he kisses her again then nibbled and licked his way down to her breasts, rebelling in the surprised, breathing moans that fluttered past her lips as he went.

Saphira slides her hands across his back, feeling the sculpted muscles within it and reaches down and undoes the ties to Inuyasha's hakama and begins to slide them down past his hips and Inuyasha assists her with one hand, his attention focused on her body, and kicks them off. When he was bare she looked him over in admiration, committing every inch of him to memory.

He was defiantly a sight to see with his fair skin and lean muscular body, along with an impressive- suddenly she feels Inuyasha's warm breath on her left breast, causing her to gasp and he takes her teat into his mouth. He then begins to nip and suck on the hardened peak, causing her to arch her back as her head fell back with a soft moan escaping her lips.

Her fingers brushed through his soft mane and she pushes him closer to her chest as he lavished his affection upon her other breast. Inuyasha then nibbled and licked his way down her curves, unable to resist the delicious smell of arousal, which to him smelled like honey as it had a soft sweetness to it, coming from her lower region.

Saphira spreads her legs slightly as he nuzzled and licked his way down her inner thigh, a shiver of anticipation filling her as she watched him. She then feels his warm breath on her outer lips and cried out when he dipped his tongue into her slit and took a long lick, causing her to arch off the ground.

Inuyasha finds her entrance and thrusts his tongue into her lustfully, rebelling in Saphira's moans as he went in and out of her then he glances and smirks at her blissful face.

"Mmm" he moaned, she tasted divine and he buried himself deeper, his clawed hands gripping her thighs which then slowly made their way up to her breasts, taking one on each hand and massaged them while teasing them with light touches from his claws as he pleased her lower region. He tongue hits a small nub of flesh and as he hit it Saphira's moans got louder and notices she had entangled her hands into his hair, pushing him closer, and takes note of how even wetter she got by it and wraps his mouth around it and begins to suck.

Saphira bucks sharply into his face as she cries out, "A-ah! Inuyasha!" The pleasure engulfing her was almost unbearable and she feels a small knot form in her gut. She knew little of sex but damn what he was doing to her felt so good.

Inuyasha teases her awhile longer then to her dismay he pulls back and wipes his mouth. He then climbs back up her body and presses a finger to her lips as she was about to protest and says huskily into her ear, "Don't worry I'll make you feel even better soon." He grins as he feels her shudder at his words.

He positions himself at her entrance, then cups her face with one hand as he asks softly, "Alaksi tiyawn? (Ready love?)"

She was ready alright, though she knew it was gonna hurt. She smiles warmly at him then clasps a hand over his as she nuzzles it and says softly, "Srane. Fyel oe ngaya. (Yes. Make me yours.)"

Inuyasha smiles then kisses her as he enters her slowly and he groans and shudders against her as her wet heat envelopes him while he hears a light moan escape Saphira's lips.

Coming to the proof of her purity, he pulls back slightly then thrusts into her, burying himself completely inside her.

Saphira cries out and her body tenses up from the pain as she feels him break her barrier. She breathes steadily, trying to relax herself as she tries to adjust to his size and she feels Inuyasha trail soft kisses up and down her neck in apology.

Once she was relaxed she moves her hips against him slightly and says pleadingly, "Mmm..Ruxte (Please.)"

Inuyasha lifts his head up and stares into her eyes then nods. Gripping her thighs with both hands, he then gives her a long, slow thrust and they both moan as a wave of pleasure hits them. He does this a few times, then unable to help himself he picks up the pace.

Inuyasha moans, "...Saphira." and he closes his eyes, rebelling in the waves of pleasure that hit him as he thrusts in and out of her.

Saphira moans as well as she cries out, "A-ah! Inuyasha!...Ni'ul!..Ra'a ftang! (More!..Don't stop!)" her head whipped from side to side as her hips bucked against him in time with his thrusts, seeking out more pleasure.

Inuyasha could feel the signs of her impending orgasm as she quivered and tighten around him in preparation of the intense wave of pleasure that was about to come. Feeling her so close to the edge had him on the brink on well. Clasping one hand over one of her own he gives one final thrust and feels her clamp down around him and moans then he buries his face into her neck as she screams her orgasm to the world and he follows suit.

As their orgasms passed, they calmed down and soon were only rubbing there hips against one another, moaning softy. Inuyasha kisses her cheek affectionately as he says softly, "My mate..my mate forever."

A small smile crosses Saphira's face as she replies softly, "Ngate muntxa si frakrr. (Your mate always.)" As Inuyasha pulls back and gives her a look of pure love she cups his face in her hands and pulls him down to her and kisses him.

Inuyasha kisses her back happily then pulls out of her and settles down next to her and as she snuggles against him he wraps his arms around her protectively and buries his face into her neck.

Saphira lets out a small yawn then using her power, she puts up a barrier so that no human or demon could see them to cause harm and falls asleep.

Inuyasha grabs his haori and pulls it over them to protect them from the night's chilly air and goes to sleep with dreams of his new future with Saphira, for as of this night fortunate was the man who won the love of a spirit who could appear both as a beautiful woman and a wolf.


	6. Someone To Protect

Chapter Six: Someone to Protect

Later on in the middle of the night Saphira wakes to feel a lack of warmth beside her and then looks to find Inuyasha not laying beside her.

Staying calm, she sniffs the air and picks up his scent not too far away. She then changes back into her original clothes she stashed nearby then holds onto the blue kimono and goes off to find him.

After a few minutes of walking she finds him kneeled down in front of a tree. He seemed to look troubled and was murmuring to himself. Curious, she hides behind a tree without making a sound and watches him.

She then hears Inuyasha say out loud, "Probably just talking to a tree right now, but if you're there could ya lend me ya ears for a sec?"

Saphira listens as he continues, "I know she's counting on me to save her and I want to. She has become everything to me but the fact is I feel like I'm not strong enough, after all I'm only half-demon and I might fail her. Even worse there's a chance of getting her killed and I couldn't live with myself if that happened."

Saphira's eyes widen in awe at this and fights the urge to go over and hug him. She continues to listen as he speaks up again, "Look, you chose me for this. And I will stand and fight, you know I will. But..I need alittle help here."

It was then Saphira decides to come out of her hiding place and without a sound walks over to him.

She places her hand on his shoulder at which he looks up, startled and she says softly, "Our Great Mother does not take sides Inuyasha. She protects only the balance of life."

Inuyasha sighs as he says, "You heard all that huh?" Saphira blushes as she nods and he slowly stands up. He then turns to her with a smirk as he adds, "Well it was worth a try."

He pulls her into a hug and she embraces him back, their foreheads touching, and he then says, " I meant every word. This battle actually has me nervous. The last thing I want is to lose you."

Saphira smiles as she replies softly, "I know. I feel the same. If there is a chance of this battle going against us I'd rather die at your side then to live without you, but I know we can make it through this. I believe in you even if you don't." She then kisses him gently on the lips.

Inuyasha returns the kiss then whispers in her ear, "Oe tiyawn nga (I love you.)"

Saphira nuzzles his neck as she replies fondly, "Oe tiyawn nga kop (I love you too.)"

They enjoy each other presence for a moment until a breeze passes by and Saphira feels Inuyasha stiffen.

She looks at his troubled face as he sniffs the air and asks, "What's wrong?"

Inuyasha looks down at her, his troubled expression now a serious one as he replies, "Blood. Human blood and lots of it."

Saphira sniffs the air as well and realization hits her as the smell of the blood was coming from the direction of the village. She gives Inuyasha a look of horror as she says, "You don't think..."

Inuyasha snarls as he says, "I don't like the looks of this, let's go."

He then takes off in the direction of the village and Saphira grabs her bow and arrows then follows behind him, a feeling of dread of what they may find filled her as they ran.

They soon reach the outskirts of the village and take in the scene before them. The village looked secure but alongside the river however were dead bodies strewn everywhere, some barely recognizable after the attack.

Saphira clasps a hand over her mouth as she takes in the scene, her heart aching at the lost of life. She walks over to the bodies, a look a pure sadness on her face as she examines the bodies for signs of life.

Inuyasha slowly follows behind her from a distance as he hears her murmur sadly to each of the bodies, "Hu nawma sa'nok tivul ngeyä tirea. Tsurokx mi fpom. (May your spirit run with the Great Mother. Rest in peace.)"

He stops and sniffs the air, whatever had attacked the villagers was doing well to hide it's presence as he could not detect any demonic scent.

He then says cautiously to Saphira, "Careful whatever did this might still be around."

He glances over the bodies, taking in their appearance as he thinks to himself, "These guys aren't from Kaede's village. They're traveling merchants. This doesn't make any sense. How did no one notice them?"

A wave of realization hits him hard and dread fills him as he thinks, "Wait...if the village was untouched but these bodies were placed here then that means this was set as a-"

Suddenly the sky darkens and he hears a slight cry from Saphira and he quickly turns and sees a shadowy mist surround Saphira and a man appear behind her who wraps an arm around her tightly.

The man looked to be of dragon origin and Inuyasha remembers Saphira saying that Kalona was a dragon demon. Inuyasha draws his sword and begins to run towards them.

Kalona says with a grin to Saphira, "Long time no see, daughter of Hukato."

He then swiftly jabs Saphira in the stomach with his free hand, causing her to gasp as the air left her lungs as she cries out, "Inu...yasha..." She drops the blue kimono as she blacks out.

Inuyasha yells angrily at Kalona, "Get ya filthy hands off of her!" He prepares to strike Kalona but Kalona just grins and disappears just as Inuyasha swiped his sword at him.

Inuyasha looked around furiously for Kalona as he says with a growl, "Damnit, where'd he go?"

Sensing something above him, Inuyasha looks up and sees Kalona up in the air. The dragon yokai's wings blocked out the moon as he hovered in the air.

Kalona held an unconscious Saphira in one arm and says with a sneer at Inuyasha, "So half-demon you're the reason behind this foolish girl's sudden rebellion I take it?"

Inuyasha glares at Kalona as he says with a snarl, "And what if I am? A person like you deserves to die for what you've done. You've killed many innocent lives. And I'll be damn if I let you continue to do that. Now let go of her!"

Kalona laughs as he says, "Haha, a half-demon like you giving me an order? You should learn you're place." He holds out his free hand and a ball of fire forms against his palm and he throws it at Inuyasha, who manages to dodge it.

Inuyasha glares back up at him and says with a growl, "Why you.."

Kalona then glances down at Saphira as he continues, "You want me to let her go? Hah never. I plan to teach her a little lesson."

He looks at Inuyasha and says in an amused tone, "But if you really want to try and stop me and get you're lover back then come to my castle so I can put you both out of you're misery."

He then disappears, taking Saphira with him. Inuyasha stabs his sword into the ground and kneels down and picks up the blue kimono in one hand and holds it to his chest as he growls in frustration.

He then suddenly begins to punch the ground with his other hand as he says, "Damnit!

He punches the ground a few more times as he repeats himself, "Damnit, Damnit, Damnit!"

His knuckles become red from the abuse and he thinks to himself, "I was right there yet now she gone. Damnit, this is all my fault..if she hadn't met me she wouldn't be in this situation right now. Now she may die because of me."

He thinks back to all the moments they shared, the good and the sad. He looks up at the stars as he thinks, "No she was meant to meet me, to save me from my pain and I hers and that's exactly what I'm gonna do."

He then stands up and grabs his sword and prepares to leave when suddenly he hears a male voice shout behind him, "Inuyasha!"

He turns and sees Miroku and Sango running towards him, carrying their weapons. When they reach him they stop and Miroku says between breathes, "We sensed a dark demonic aura in this direction then it suddenly disappeared."

They then notice the strew of dead bodies and the charred ground around them and Sango asks with a concerned look on her face, "What happened here?"

Inuyasha hands Miroku the kimono then turns away slightly as he replies, "I don't have time to explain there's somewhere I gotta be."

Miroku looks down at the kimono then looks up at him and says in a serious tone, "Inuyasha, you know something we don't and I get the feeling it involves Saphira somehow. We're you're friends you owe us an explanation."

Sango nods in agreement then looks around and asks curiously, "Speaking of Saphira where is she?"

Inuyasha sighs as he turns to them slightly and replies, "I'm gonna make this as simple as I can. Saphira is a wolf-demon who's family was slain by a powerful demon by the name Kalona, who has now kidnapped her and is planning on doing something horrible to her if I don't stop him."

Miroku and Sango look at each other in shock then Sango speaks up and says with a determined face, "Then let us help you. If this demon is as powerful as you say then it's dangerous to go alone."

Inuyasha shakes his head as he replies sternly, "No way, you have lives here. You can't just risk getting yourselves killed for my sake when you have kids that need you. This demon is powerful then either of you can handle and I refused to let you get involved. This is my fight and mine alone."

Sango prepares to protest but Miroku stops her as he says, "Never thought I'd hear you speak so logically but Inuyasha's right. Let him go Sango. He wants to do this alone. We'd only get in his way."

Sango looks at her husband in astonishment as she says, "But Miroku.." She then glances at Inuyasha and asks with concern, "Are you sure bout this?"

Inuyasha nods then says in frustration, "I am. I promised her grandmother I would protect her and that's what I'm gonna do. The only problem is I don't know where the hell his castle is."

Sango smirks as she replies, "Well we may have an answer to that problem." She then yells out, "Kilala!"

There was a roar in response and a large demon cat flew towards them, carrying a demon soldier who was struggling to get away in it's jaws. When it reached them it dropped the demon soldier at Inuyasha's feet and lands beside him.

Sango then says, "This guy and a few of his friends attacked the village lookin for you and Saphira while you were away. We managed to take em all out and saved this one for questioning. Yet he refuses to say anything."

The demon soldier scoffs as he says smugly, "Like I'd tell you humans anything."

Inuyasha places his sword against the demon's soldier's neck and says with a growl, "Oh you're gonna tell me everything you know. You can start by telling me where Kalona's castle is."

The demon soldier sneers at Inuyasha as he says, "And what's make you'd think I'd tell you, half-demon."

Inuyasha gives him a look of menace, his eyes flashing red for a moment as he presses the sword into the demon's neck as he says, "If you value you're life at all you'll start talkin."

The demon gulps as he says in a whimper, "Alright, alright. You'll find his castle in the northern mountain range covered by trees. It's pretty big you can't miss it."

Inuyasha withdraws his sword from the demon's neck and says smugly, "See? That's wasn't so hard." He then prepares to sheathe his sword.

The demon then says smugly, "She won't live to see sunrise ya know. You effort will be in vain as she will be dead. You'll all be dead. Lord Kalona will see to that." He then starts laughing.

Inuyasha stops suddenly, then in one swift move turns around and thrusts his sword through the demon's chest, killing him as blood coated the ground.

Miroku and Sango stare in awe at Inuyasha's reaction. Sure he was sometimes violent, but never to this level. Their friend seemed to be in a blood fueled rage and it seemed this Kalona was the cause of it. But they understood at the same time that Saphira meant a lot to him for him to show such anger.

Inuyasha withdraws his sword from the demon's chest and wipes off the blood as he says angrily, "Like I'll let that happen."

Miroku was the first to speak as he says to Inuyasha, "You better hurry Inuyasha. We'll handle things here."

Sango nods then says to Inuyasha, "Yes. Please be careful Inuyasha."

Inuyaha smirks at them as he replies, "I will. We'll both be back safe and sound I promise."

He then sheathes his sword then turns and takes off in the direction the demon had told him and into the forest. As he runs, Saphira smiling face flashes through his mind as he thinks to himself, "Hang on Saphira, just wait for me. Wait for me until I get there! Don't you dare die on me!"

Meanwhile at Kalona's castle, Saphira wakes up to find herself chained to a stone wall with demon-magic resistant cuffs, her weapons a few feet away from her, and is now staring at Kalona with great disdain as he sharpens his sword on a whetstone.

Kalona notices Saphira staring at him with hatred and asks with a sneer, "You must really hate me don't you?"

A low growl tears through Saphira's throat and into her voice as she says fiercely, "After all you have done to me and my people? You'd think that be obvious. Ya know you won't get away with this."

Kalona smirks as he replies, "Ya know those were the same words your father said to me before he fell to my blade and I devoured his demonic power."

He smiles at Saphira's horrified face as he continues, "Him and that mate of his were both fools to think that they could stop me." He then frowns as he adds, "All their talk of valuing life is sickening as the scars they left upon my face and body."

Saphira smirks as she says, "Serves you right. A wolf can still bite even with it's head cut off." She then gets a curious look on her face as she asks, "Though I must know one thing, why exactly did you put a curse on me and let me live?"

Kalona gets up and walks towards her with a grin as he replies, "Well if you must know I'm abit of a sadist. What revenge could be more satisfying then watching the daughter of the man who injured me walk around as a frail human with no hope of avenging her clan?"

He then stops in front of her and says with a frown, "It was amusing until that half-demon came along and ruined everything. Now I have to put you both down. But first..."

He cups her chin in one hand as he made her look directly into his red-orange eyes and places his sword against her shoulder as he says coldly, "I'm going to enjoy taking my time cutting you to bits."

He then slices into her shoulder and Saphira manages to keep herself from crying out despite the pain she now felt.

Kalona licks the blood from the blade as he says with a sneer, "Resist all you like I'll soon have you screaming."

He slices at her thigh and she winces but manages to still not cry out. Blood begins to drip onto the ground from her wounds.

He then places his palm against his blade and his hand glows with a slight flame around it and the edge of the sword soon glows orange due to the heat.

He places the now heated edge of the sword against her wounded shoulder and the searing pain from the heat finally makes Saphira cry out in pain. As he draws the sword away she pants breathlessly.

Kalona smirks as he says, "See? Told you I'd make you scream."

Saphira regains her breath and says smugly, "Do what you want. He'll make you regret every wound with every inch of your life."

Kalona gives her a smug look as he says, "By "He" I assume your referring to your pathetic half-demon lover. You think he can stop me? How cute."

He places the heated blade slightly close to her neck and she struggles to get away as he adds coldly, "A disgraceful creature like him is no match for a powerful yokai such as I. To put such hope into him is foolish."

He then licks her cheek as he trails his blade down her chest then says with admiration, "Such a fine woman you've become."

He caresses her skin with his free hand trailing up and down her legs as he adds, "Too bad you have tainted yourself with his stench."

Saphira shudders in disgust at his touch then says with a smug tone and a look of pride on her face, "He may seem pathetic to you but his heart is stronger and his soul purer than yours will ever be. I am proud to be his mate."

Kalona smirks as he says, "Oh is that so then? We shall see how powerful he truly is once he gets here now won't we? Then you can watch in dismay as I tear him limb from limb and know you are the reason behind his death."

He slices her with his searing blade against her hip and she cries out in pain and Kalona chuckles as he leans towards her face and adds in an amused tone, "Scream for him, scream his name out loud and beg for him to come and save you."

He then slices against her shoulder again and she screams loudly due to the pain already present in that portion of her body being worsen by more torture. He laughs and slices her in her hip again and she screams.

Kalona prepares to strike her again when suddenly a male voice shouts out angrily, "Hurt her again and I'll give you a reason to cry out in pain!"

Kalona stops and steps away from Saphira then turns and looks towards the direction of the voice and a smirk forms on his face.

Saphira looks as well and finds herself fighting the urge to cry tears of joy. Standing a few feet from them was Inuyasha.

Inuyasha takes in Saphira's appearance and at the sight of all the wounds placed upon her body made his blood boil with rage. He gives Kalona a look of menace as a low growl forms in his throat.

Kalona takes in the expression on Inuyasha's face and says smugly, "I like those eyes, they're filled with bloodlust. It means you're angry."

Inuyasha replies with a cold tone, "You're right I am angry, angry at you for putting Saphira through so much pain and angry at myself for being unable to stop you. That changes here and now as I'm going to end all of this."

He then asks curiously, "But first tell me why are you so interested in obtaining more power?"

Kalona smirks as he replies, "Such a silly question. You yourself should know the answer to that because of what you are, a mere half-demon. A being like you would want power to survive. As for me tis not bout surviving it's more of the thrill for battle and conquest. Devouring you're fallen prey's power is just a mere benefit. Though watching the light leave their eyes is quite satisfying in it's own way."

Inuyasha gives him a look of disgust and says, "You're sick you know that." He then looks at Saphira as he says calmly, "Just hang on abit longer. I'll take care of him first." He gives her a small smile as he adds, "We'll have more fun after this, I promise."

Saphira gives him a warm smile with small tears slightly fall down her cheeks as she nods. She knew he would hold true to his promise and puts every ounce of her love into her voice as she says to him, "I'll hold you to it."

Kalona gets an intrigued look as he says, "How touching. I sense a pleasing desire to kill from you. So the pathetic half-demon thinks he has what it takes to challenge me, Kalona, who comes from a long and powerful lineage of dragon demons." He points his blade at Inuyasha as he adds, "Well then let's see what you've got."

Inuyasha draws his sword and both he and Kalona begin to circle one another. Then Kalona charges at Inuyasha and tries to strike him but Inuyasha parries it and with immense strength knocks the sword away, knocking Kalona off balance for a second as he stumbles back abit.

As Inuyasha goes for a strike Kalona fires a blast of flame from his hand at Inuyasha, who goes through it easily without a scratch thanks to his robe of the fire rat and he goes for another attack.

His sword becomes engulf with adamant spikes and he gives it a hard swing as he yells, "Adamant Barrage!"

Spears of adamant spew out from the blade and towards Kalona, who dodges them easily thanks to the speed given to him by his wings. He fires multiple balls of flame at Inuyasha, who dodges them.

As Kalona swoops down for an aerial strike with his sword Inuyasha prepares his counter attack as his sword becomes engulf with swirling wind and he swings it at Kalona yelling, "Wind Scar!"

Waves of yellow light emit from the sword and head straight towards Kalona, who was surprised for a mere second then dodges out of the way.

Saphira watches them from her confinement on the stone wall as they continued to battle, each one trying to hurt the other. She then thinks to herself, "What am I doing? I can't let him fight that monster alone."

She ponders for a moment as she glances at her bindings. The cuffs were attached to the stone wall and not her wrists. Though the cuffs were magic resistant the stone wall behind her wasn't.

She immediately figures out what to do and flips the palm of her hands to where the face the stone wall and she concentrates. Her hands glow with a blue aura and the stone wall slowly starts to become engulfed by ice as she freezes it.

Under intense pressure the stone wall begins to crack as the ice sinks into every nook and crany and with a powerful kick backwards from feet the wall breaks and she falls to the ground, surrounded by shattered blocks of ice that crumbled to the ground.

She then slowly gets up, but winces and falls down again due to immense pain from her wounds. Her brows furrow as she concentrates once more and places her blue aura engulfed hand on each and every wound and murmurs, "Zoslu (Heal)"

Her wounds seal up with not a scar left behind and she then gets up once more and goes to obtain her bow/arrows and daggers that laid nearby.

She then begins to run over to where Kalona and Inuyasha were fighting but was intercepted by the few remaining demon soldiers who had come out due to the commotion. They see Saphira and surround her immediately.

Saphira glances around at them and says coldy, "He needs me I have no time to deal with Kalona's lap dogs."

A few of them charge at her and she blasts them with a cold wind from her hands, freezing them into solid ice and shatter as they fall to the ground with pieces of ice scattered all around.

As she turns a demon soldier attempts to slice her from behind but she parries it with her arm as it was shielded with a sheet of ice she had conjured up with her demonic energy. She then punches him in the gut that was strengthen immensely with her demonic energy and sends him flying back.

More of them attack her and she takes them out with intense speed, slicing each of their throats with her daggers, and they fall to the ground in pools of blood. The one she sent flying back was the last to remain and he trembled in fear as she came towards him.

She gives him a look of sadness as she says, "I never wanted to kill anyone but you're master left me no choice. May the Great Mother spare your souls."

She then blasts him with a cold wind from her hand, freezing him into a block of ice. With her attackers vanquished she then turns and runs over to where Inuyasha and Kalona were fighting, taking note of how injured each one was becoming.

Inuyasha dodges as Kalona attempts to strikes him from the air and swings his sword with it's blade engulfed in adamant spikes as he yells, "Adamant Barrage!"

Spears of adamant spew from his sword and head straight for Kalona who dodges them and sneers as he says, "Is that all you have for me half-demon?"

Suddenly he is hit by a barrage of ice-like arrows, some hooking themselves into his wings and leg. He lets out a snarl and turns to see Saphira standing not too far from them, her bow knocked ready to fire again, her eyes filled with bloodlust.

Inuyasha glances over to see Saphira free from her captivity and smiles. He then says to her, "Bout time you showed up."

Saphira smirks as she replies back, " Sorry I had alittle interference. Let's finish this."

Kalona snarls as he says, "You little bitch, you'll pay for that."

His left arm then turns into a dragon's arm and a large balls of fire forms in it's palm. He hurls the fire balls at Saphira and Inuyasha and they dodge them and upon seeing them evade it Kalona hurls more balls of flames at them which they evade still using a serpetine like tactic to keep Kalona's attention divided.

Saphira fires barrages of ice-like arrows at him in return which he dodges slightly though his body is sliced by a few of them due to being slightly fatigued from battling Inuyasha .

Inuyasha takes this opportunity to add a second attack as he yells while he swings his adamant covered sword, "Adamant Barrage!"

This time the spears of adamant hit their mark and pierce into his shoulder and legs. With a roar of immense rage Kalona unleashes a burst of demonic energy that unhooked the spears of adamant and ice arrows from his body.

Blood drips from his wounds and he glares at them as he says with a snarl, "Play time's over. I didn't think a being like you would give this much of fight so I took it easy on you though it is quite enjoyable. Now it gets serious. Let's see how you fair against my true form."

His body then glows and begins to change shape, becoming larger and larger. Saphira and Inuyasha look on in awe as what was now before them was a giant European-like black dragon demon.

It's scaly wings blocked out the moon as it stood before them upon it's four razor-like clawed equipped limbs. Gray fur adorned the top of it's head between it's two large horns all the way down it's back, stopping at it's hips. It's large fur tufted tail swished back and forth angrily.

The dragon let's out a giant roar, it black scales and razor-like fangs glistened in the moonlight. The dragon looks down at them, it's blazing red-orange eyes filled with rage. It then spews flames from it's mouth at them and they dodge out of the way.

Kalona then takes to the sky in a whirl of wind formed by his wings. He dives at them, spewing flames from his mouth once more and all Inuyasha and Saphira could do was dodge.

As Kalona passes over them Saphira knocks her bow then takes aim at him and fires another barrage of ice arrows at him but Kalona turns around swiftly and spews flame from his mouth at the arrows, melting them before they could reach him and Saphira dodges once more as the flames from the attack head towards her.

Inuyasha grips his sword, it's blade become dark as night and he gives it a swing at Kalona as he yells, "Meido Zangetsuha!"

Blades of meido spew from the blade at Kalona but he dodges them. Inuyasha growls in frustration as he says, "Damnit he's too fast in this form, his speed matches that of the demon horse Entei." He turns to Saphira as he asks, "We have to ground him somehow, have any ideas?"

Saphira turns to him as she replies, "Possibly. We'll have to divert his attention though."

Inuyasha sees her plan in his mind and nods as he replies, "One distraction coming up." He then takes off running to the right.

Kalona sees this and with a roar spews fire balls at Inuyasha who dodges them easily and as he dodges he swings his blade again, sending more blades of meido at Kalona.

Kalona dodges them as he pursues Inuyasha, meanwhile Saphira takes out the pouch of sage powder given to by her grandmother and covers her arrows with it.

She then knocks a few arrows to her bow and murmurs a prayer and the arrows glow whitish blue and she fires them at one of Kalona's wings. One arrow manages to strike the wing and freezes it while the others slice off his left forearm.

Kalona roars in pain as he falls to the ground as his aerial balance was broken by his wing being froze and he was unable to thaw it out with his demonic energy due to the purifying presence of the sage.

Thick clouds of dust fill the air from his landing. Kalona lifts himself up slightly then fires a giant fire ball in Saphira's direction.

Not being able to see the attack beforehand, Saphira was unable to have time to dodge it.

Inuyasha sees this and with lightning speed was in front of her and shields her as they are both hit by the attack, sending them both flying across the ground.

Inuyasha slowly picks himself up off the ground the looks over at Saphira. She was still lying on the ground next to him, unmoving.

Inuyasha shakes her slightly as he asks, "Hey you alright?"

He gets no response then hears footsteps behind and he turns to see Kalona back in his humanoid form, blood spewed down from the missing limb of his left shoulder.

He stops near them and gives Inuyasha a smug look as he says coldly, "You should worry more for yourself as you'll be joining her soon."

Dread fills Inuyasha and he turns back to Saphira. He pulls her close to him, her body feeling heavy and lifeless as he thinks to himself, "No it can't be." He hugs her tightly as he bury his face into her neck, "I refuse to believe this."

A combination of sadness and anger began to fill him as memories between him and her filled mind and hears her voice go through his head from said memories, "I love you. We can make it through this, I believe in you even if you don't. If I am to die I'd rather go down by your side."

A menacing growl forms in Inuyasha's chest and spills into his voice as he says outloud so Kalona could hear him, "You'll pay for this.."

His blood boiled with rage as he repeats himself, "You'll fucking pay for this. I refuse to to allow such a bastard as you hurt those I care for!"

A red aura outlined Inuyasha's body and his claws grew longer as well as his fangs. He puts Saphira down gently and stands up.

Kalona watches him grab his sword next to him and becomes wary of as he senses the change in Inuyasha's aura and thinks to himself, "This energy and blood lust. It is like that of a full demon, but how is that possible?"

He watches as Inuyasha turns to face him and his eyes go wide as he takes in Inuyasha's appearance. Inuyasha's once golden eyes were now a blood red with blue iris and white slit pupils and were filled with a look of murderous intent. For once in Kalona's life he now actually felt a small notion of fear.

Inuyasha sensed that he has transformed but was confused as to why he still hadn't transformed back after he gripped his sword and was surprised that he was in control of his body. But none of these questions mattered to him anymore.

He looks down at Saphira as he thinks to himself, "Don't worry I won't leave you alone. I'll join you once I've gotten vengeance."

With blinding speed Inuyasha attacks Kalona who barely manages to block his sword as he swings it at him with full force. Sparks fly between the two blades as they clash again and again with Inuyasha putting Kalona on defensive, giving him no time for counter attacks.

Kalona thinks to himself as he blocks Inuyasha's strikes, "He's much faster than before. Just a slight change in his aura and body and he gains this much strength?"

Inuyasha finally manages to break through Kalona's guard and slices off his right leg. Kalona cries out in pain as he distances himself away into the air with his good wing then dodges slightly as Inuyasha sends a barrage of adamant spears his way.

Meanwhile during the combat Saphira had slowly stirred and woken up. The impact from the blast of Kalona's attack had knocked her out. She senses immense rage from Inuyasha and looks to see Inuyasha fighting Kalona in the distance. She then notices the change in Inuyasha's demonic aura and facial features.

She thinks to herself as she looks at him in awe, "He's transformed." She remembered him telling her about it a long time ago, bout how his sword had gotten broken and unleashed his father's blood within his veins. He told her that each time he transformed when his life was endangered or was separated from his sword he lost control over his body and the essence of his human heart and that his sword was the only thing keeping him intact.

Though to her eyes now he seemed to be in control of himself despite the intense bloodlust she felt emitting from him. She sees Kalona throw fire balls at Inuyasha to keep him at bay and sees the weaken state he is in.

She takes this as an opportunity to go on the offensive and places her palms against the ground and concentrates as a blue aura surrounds her hands and she then yells out, "Tskxepay Tukru! (Ice Spears!)"

Suddenly Kalona then feels himself being impaled by giant icicles, restricting his body's movements. He struggles to break free but was unable to do so.

Inuyasha stops in his tracks and glances over towards Saphira in shock. He then thinks to himself, "She's...alive."

Saphira smirks at him as she thinks back at him telepathically, "Course I am. I'm not that easy to kill. I was merely unconscious. Ready to finish this?"

Inuyasha gives her a nod and he turns to face Kalona and his sword begins to become engulfed by wind. Saphira gets up and knocks an arrow to her bow and aims it at Kalona.

Kalona snarls as he says, "This can not be. To be beaten by a mere half-breed and a wolf bitch?" He raises his arm as he yells, "I refuse to die here!"

A large ball of fire forms in his palm and he hurls it towards Inuyasha who swings his sword as he yells, "Backlash Wave!"

A large twister emits from Inuyasha's sword and heads towards Kalona, engulfing the giant fireball and pushing it back with it towards it's caster. Using the last of her sage covered arrows she fires it at Kalona and the arrows flies engulfed in a whitish blue aura and icy wind as it joins and syncs with Inuyasha's Backlash wave.

The attacks engulf Kalona and they hear him scream in agony as the force of the attacks teat him apart into nothingness.

The dust settles and Inuyasha sees there was no trace of Kalona left to be seen and says softly, "He's gone." He gives a sigh of relief and sheathes his sword.

Saphira walks over to him warily and as he turns to face him she cups his face in her hands and looks into his eyes. They had returned to their normal golden color and she smiles at him as she says softly, "Oel ngati kameie (I see you.)"

Inuyasha smirks at her as he replies warmly, "Oel ngati kameie. (I see you.)"

She then kisses him on the lips, wrapping her arms around his neck as she does so and he returns it as he wraps his arms around her and hugs her tightly. When they part he buries his face into her neck and says softly, "I thought I lost you. Don't ever scare me like that again."

Saphira nibbles on his ear playfully as she replies, "I'm sorry my love. Won't happen again."

They then feel the warm rays of sunlight and break apart to watch the sunrise break over the mountains in the distance.

Inuyasha notices that Saphira was still in her demon form and says, "You didn't change into a human."

Saphira notices this as well then lifts up the left sleeve of her kimono-like outfit. The burn-like scars that once adorned her left forearm were now gone.

Tears form in the corners of her eyes as she lifts up her arm for him to see and says softly, "It's over..it's finally over."

Inuyasha smiles happily and hugs her once more. As they break apart Saphira then says, "Well now that Kalona is dead we can go back to your friends as they might be worried bout us and then take the news back to my grandmother Sanume."

She then blushes as she adds, "Though we will have a lot of explaining to do for her."

Inuyasha knew what she meant by this and blushed as he gulped slightly. Things were about to get alittle hectic. He just hoped her grandmother would be understanding of their relationship.


	7. Moonlit Celebration

Chapter Seven: Moonlit Celebration

After reassuring Miroku and Sango and the rest of the gang that everything was well Saphira and Inuyasha reach the outskirts of Saphira's home in the forest after a few days of travel. They chase each other through the forest with a game of tag with Saphira being the winner.

As she catches her breath on top of him, Inuyasha wraps an arm around her and stares up at the blue sky above them as he too catches his breath. To be able to relax like this was a dream to him as he was never able to let his guard down due to the hatred of humans and demons growing up. Even when Kagome was alive he was unable to relax as he constantly worried for her. But now with all the hardships behind him and Saphira in his arms he was now able to experience something he never could.

Saphira then smiles to herself as she says softly, "It's hard to believe that it's all finally over. Feels like a dream and if it is I don't ever wanna wake up. As a world without you would be dull."

Inuyasha smirks when he hears this and nuzzles her as he replies, "Yeah it does and I couldn't agree more."

Saphira pulls herself up slightly and smiles down at him as she looks into his golden eyes then leans down and kisses him, gently at first then it turns into a passionate kiss. Even though she'd liked to stay like this forever they had somewhere to be so she breaks the kiss to his dismay and climbs off him.

She turns back to look at him over her shoulder as she says with a slight chuckle as she sees the look of disappointment on Inuyasha's face, "Don't pout I'll make it up to you later. Besides we mustn't keep Grandma Sanume waiting, she deserves to hear this news as much as everyone else."

She then stands up and offers Inuyasha her hand and he takes it and gets up off the ground and stands up next to her. Keeping their hands linked they make their way towards Sanume's hut.

Inuyasha becomes more and more nervous as they near Sanume's home, the old demon woman's scent growing closer. Inuyasha then whispers nervously to Saphira as he asks, "Are ya sure she's gonna like me? Cause I doubt I'm the future husband she had in mind for you. Being...well ya know.."

Saphira squeezes his hand and gives him a warm reassuring smile as she replies, "I am nervous too but she honors the way of our people and it was my choice in taking you as a mate. There's not much she can do bout it. Our bond cannot be severed unless the Great Mother herself wills it."

They soon reach the hut and see Sanume tending to her medicinal herb garden next to the hut. The old woman senses their presence and turns and sees them walking towards her. She then grabs her basket in one arm and slowly stands up and dusts herself off with her free hand then waits patiently for them to her.

She takes note of Saphira holding the young half-demon's hand and her eyes widen as she detects the aura of their bond between them and at the sight of Saphira as her normal self in broad daylight.

The old woman then thinks to herself, "She is herself again and has formed a pair bond with that young half-demon. So he has fulfilled his fate and has freed her like I thought he would."

When they get close Saphira prepares to greet her but Inuyasha stops her and when she gives him a confused look he replies, "I want to try to greet in your way."

Saphira nods in understanding and Sanume watches as Inuyasha bows slightly while touching his forehead with his hand and then notions it towards her as he says, "Oel ngati kameie (I see you.)"

A look of surprise goes across Sanume's face at his words then returns the gesture. She looks over at Saphira and says with approval, "Nga kar po niltsan (You taught him well.)"

The old woman then adds, "From your looks I take Kalona is dead?" When Saphira nods she turns to Inuyasha and says, "You kept promise I see and she have taken you as mate."

Inuyasha gulps slightly but nods and the old woman comes closer to him, gazing into his eyes and he shifts nervously. Sanume then smiles and turns to Saphira and says with look of approval, "Po ley siltsan vitra (He have good soul.)" She then adds teasingly, "Ulte po sayrìp niteng. Po ting hino 'eveng. (And he handsome too. He give fine child.)"

Both Saphira and Inuyasha blush at this and smile shyly at one another then Saphira asks tentatively, "So you approve?'

Sanume nods as she replies, "He help bring solace to our people that alone make him worthy even with his heritage. The Great Mother approved of this bond and as Tsahik I see as good blessing."

She then begins to walk towards the door of her hut as she adds, "You have long journey. Come, I wish to hear everything."

Later on in the evening Sanume muses over the story that Inuyasha and Saphira tell her as they sit around a small fire, drinking her tea and says, "Well sound like quite the adventure. I am glad you are both back in one piece."

Inuyasha nods as he says, "Yeah it was but there's one part I don't quite understand. During my battle with Kalona I transformed, well it's more like my demon side taking over. But usually when that happens I lose all control over myself and kill anything without a second thought." His brows furrow as he continues, "But when it happened I remained in control over my body and my mind was clear. How is that possible?"

Sanume listens to all of this and replies with a chuckle, "The answer sits next to you." When Inuyasha gives her a confused look she gives a nod at Saphira as she explains, "Tis the benefit of tsaheylu, or pair bond I should say that you formed with my granddaughter. This bond strengthens both body and mind of the mated pair. To put it simply, her strength became yours, making your body more tolerable of your powerful demonic blood. So when you transformed that blood became an asset instead of it being a hindrance."

Inuyasha's confused expression turns to one of surprise then understanding. He then glances at Saphira ,who gives him a warm smile, and says with a smirk, "Tis one choice I don't regret."

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, at which a look of surprise crosses Sanume's face and she says, "Seems we have visitors. Wonder who."

Inuyasha gets up from his spot next to Saphira and says, "I'll go look." He then walks over to the door. He opens the door and standing outside was Miroku and Sango, along with their children and Shippo.

A look of surprise crosses Inuyasha's face as he says to them, "What the- How did you guys get here?"

In response to Inuyasha's reaction Saphira sniffs the air and recognizes the scents as she says to her grandmother, "Seems Inuyasha's friends have found us." She sees her grandmother's wary expression and says reassuringly, "Don't worry they are good people."

Sango smiles at Inuyasha as she replies, "When you told us you were heading back to Saphira's homeland we decided to come see it for ourselves. As to how we got here we rode on Kilala while Koga lead the way by following your scent. He came to visit the village to see how things were. We asked him to help us." She then looks down uneasily as she says, "Though...he knows everything now."

Inuyasha comes out as he asks, "He's here? And what do you mean by everyth-"

Bam! Suddenly Inuyasha feels a punch to his jaw and he falls to the ground. He rubs his jaw and looks up to see a very angry Koga standing over him. At the sound Saphira comes to the doorway.

Koga snarls as he looks down at him furiously and yells, "You stupid mutt! I finally come to visit after tending to the needs of my tribe only to find out Kagome is dead!"

Saphira watches as Inuyasha slowly stands up and Koga grabs him by the neck of his hoari as he adds, "I left her in your care! I trusted you to keep her safe! What the hell happened?! Answer me!"

Inuyasha removes Koga's hands from his hoari and as he tried to keep a straight face though Saphira could feel his pain he says calmly, "You really wanna know? She died from childbirth. There was nothing I could do. It's my fault and I take full responsibility for it."

Koga stares at him in disbelief then he clenches his fists angrily and prepares to punch him as he yells, "You..You're the reason she's...I knew I shouldn't have left her with you!"

Inuyasha prepares to take the hit but Saphira blocks it, grabbing Koga's wrist as she says fiercely, "Kehe! Ftang na! (No! Stop that!)"

Koga pulls his arm away from her and says, "Who the hell are you?" He then sniffs the air and says, "You look to be of wolf descent but you reek of that mutt's scent." He then glares angrily at Inuyasha and yells, "Are you telling me you mated with this woman?! Did Kagome not matter to you at all?!"

Saphira calmly says to Koga, "She did matter to him a whole lot. He was a mess when I found him and even now I feel his pain as you make him speak of it. You cannot be angry at him for things he did not foresee happening. I know you care but becoming violent will not solve anything it will only cause more pain. Please understand he feels the same anguish you do."

Koga closes his eyes as he clenches his fists and growls irritably. As angry as he was he couldn't help but to admit that her words made sense. He then let's out a long sigh and unclenches his fists as he says apologetically, "You're right. Please forgive me for my actions."

He then looks at Saphira and Inuyasha as he adds, "Lemme make it up to ya both. I'll bring some sake and some of my clan members to celebrate ya union."

Miroku chimes in as he says with a smile, "Indeed. Let's hold a small ceremony for our happy couple." Sango nods in agreement as she adds, "Yes, a night of fun would be nice."

It was then that Sanume had come out of her hut, she had overheard the conversation and says warmly, "Well what are we all standing around for? This ceremony won't start itself."

Later on that night after all the preparations were made, Sanume comes into Saphira's room after helping Inuyasha get ready. She had given him Saphira's father's ceremonial armor for the occasion. It resembled Sesshoumaru's plate armor except it had shoulder plating embellished with gray fur.

Saphira stands up as she hears Sanume enter and Sanume takes in her appearance and says, "You look as beautiful as your mother did on her wedding day."

Saphira blushes as she adjusts her clothing and says softly, "I wanted to wear something of hers."

Sanume smiles as she says, "That means so much to me. Your mother would be so proud as would your father and the rest of our clan."

Saphira smiles sadly as she says, "I wish they were here."

Sanume comes over and hugs Saphira as she says, "They are with you." She places her hand over where Saphira's heart would be and adds, "In here. Once you love someone they stay in your heart forever."

Sounds of drums reached their ears from outside and Sanume loops her arm around Saphira's and asks, "Ready to see Inuyasha?"

Saphira nods and they both head outside to where the others were gathered.

Inuyasha was nervous as he waited for Saphira to arrive in front of the sacred fire they prepared for the ceremony. Consummating his relationship with her alone had been easy but doing it again for all his friends to see was another. The group consisted of Miroku and Sango, along with their kids and Shippo. Then there was Koga and his mate Ayame along with his friends Ginta and Hakkaku and a few other members of the wolf tribe.

Miroku places a hand on his shoulder and says reassuringly, "Relax my friend she'll be here soon." He then says teasingly to him, "So just friends huh?"

Inuyasha remembers him telling Miroku those words when he first introduced Saphira to them but he had been in denial of his feelings for her at the time. He gives Miroku an annoyed look as he grumbles, "Can it will ya?"

Everyone then turns their attention to the hut and Inuyasha looks as well. Coming towards them was Saphira and Sanume and Inuyasha couldn't help but stare in awe at Saphira. She wore a silver kimono that bared her shoulders with white fur trimmings at the chest, end of the sleeves and bottom hem of the outfit. A white obi adorned her waist and on her head was a headband that had strands of silver feathers attached to it.

As they approach Saphira smiles warmly at Inuyasha and he returns the smile shyly as he extends out his hand for her to take and she takes it.

Sanume walks over to a tree stump nearby where she had placed a bundle of sage and picks it up, then gently lights it til it smolders. Then grabbing a feather fan she walks over to where Inuyasha and Saphira were and begins to chant aloud as she fans the sage around them:

She faces to the north, _"Now you will feel no rain for each of you will be shelter for the other,  
_  
She turns to the east, _"Now you will feel no cold for each of you will be warmth for the other,"  
_  
She then turns to the south, _"Now there is no loneliness, For you are two persons but there is only one life before you"_

Finally she faces to the west, _"May beauty surround you both in the journey ahead, through all years, and may happiness be your companion and may your days be long and good in this world."_

She puts the sage and fan down on the tree stump then comes back and hands them a corn drink inside a double-sided vessel. They both share the drink and gives their thanks to Great Mother. They hand the vessel back to Sanume and she murmurs a prayer to the Great Mother then breaks it against the ground and buries the fragments into the earth.

Sanume then motions for everyone to gather in a circle around the couple and they all join hands and chants out:

" _O Great Mother,_

 _please protect the ones we love._

 _They honor all you created as they pledge_

 _their hearts and lives together._

 _They honor the land_

 _and ask for their marriage to be abundant_

 _and grow stronger through the seasons;_

 _They honor fire_

 _and ask that their union be warm_

 _and glowing with love their hearts;_

 _They honor wind_

 _and ask they sail though life_

 _safe and calm as in your arms_

 _They honor water_

 _to clean and soothe their relationship_

 _that it may never thirsts for love;_

 _With all the forces of the universe you created,_

 _they pray for harmony and true happiness as they forever grow young together."_

She then looks at Inuyasha and Saphira and says to them with a smile, "Nga tsunslu pom (You may kiss)."

Looking into each other's eyes warmly, Inuyasha shyly cups Saphira face with one hand and slowly leans in and kisses her. She returns the kiss, wrapping her arms around his waist. A few whoops come from the wolf demon tribe members as the other clap at the sight of the couple's kiss.

As the couple parts, Ayame comes over and takes Saphira's hand and begins to lead her away from Inuyasha, who looks on after them in confusion and Ayame chuckles at his expression as she says over her shoulder to him, "Gonna take her for some girl time. You'll see her later."

Koga walks over to Inuyasha and slings an arm around his shoulder and shouts with glee, "Now that that's over let's get this party started!"

A few moments later the sound of flutes and drums fill the air as a few members of the wolf tribe played them and a few others danced around to the beat. Sanume kept watch over the children as the adults celebrated, amusing them with stories. After removing the ceremonial armor, Inuyasha sat with Ginta and Hakkaku, along with Miroku and Sango and told them of his battle with Kalona and they listen in amazement.

He then notices Saphira dancing a few feet away from them, her body illuminated in the moonlight, and stares but not because of her dancing. The reason being was that she wore a white cropped top, which exposed her sleek, toned stomach, with gray fur with fringe at the front adorned with blue beads. Gray fur attached to long, white loin cloth with small fringe on the sides adorned her waist. It covered her front and behind but left her elegant legs and thighs for him to see. Adorned on her wrists and ankles were cuffs of gray fur. The sight was quite mesmerizing to him as a hint of desire fills him.

Though he is brought out of his trance when Koga and two other wolf tribe members come over, carrying a few bottles of sake. Koga sits down across from Inuyasha and says, "Enough talk."

He pours some sake into a shell cup and hands it to Inuyasha, who takes it then gives it a sniff. Inuyasha then takes a sip and flinches at the bitter taste, though that was due to him not being much of a drinker, and says, "Not sure if this is a good idea."

Koga scoffs as he says, "Don't be a wuss." He pours himself a cup and says to Inuyasha smugly, "Bet I can handle this entire bottle better than you mutt-face."

Not one to back down from a challenge, Inuyasha puts his discomfort aside and grins as he says, "You're on." And they begin to drink and everyone else sitting with them cheers them on while taking drinks themselves.

Moments later Koga loses the challenge and he drunkenly says to Inuyasha, "I- "hic" thought enough drink."hic"..you not be so ugly."

Inuyasha shakes his head as he chuckles, "Yep you're wasted." He was slightly buzzed but thanks to Miroku he knew how to handle his sake.

Saphira then comes over to them and pants as she catches her breath. When she does she then says to Inuyasha, "You must dance."

Inuyasha prepares to decline as he slightly shakes his head but she grabs his wrist and pulls on him eagerly as she says, "It is the way."

Inuyasha gives in and lets her pull him to where the others were dancing. They dance for awhile as the flutes and drums swept them away.

Saphira then stops dancing and with a smirk on her face grabs Inuyasha's hand and says, "Za'u (Come)."

He follows her willingly as she begins to lead him away from the others, making her way towards the forest.

Sanume watches them leave with a knowing smile and chuckles to herself as she murmurs, "Ah youth...so eager to play."

When the couple were far enough into the forest where no one could see or hear them Saphira stops. She leans up and nips his ear playfully as she whispers, "You're it."

She then takes off running and he smirks as he gives chase after her. Saphira hears Inuyasha somewhere behind and dives into a patch of underbrush and crouched down. A blur of sliver raced by her and she sprang to her feet and backtracked.

It took Inuyasha a few seconds to realize he'd been tricked and Saphira soon heard him behind her again. She tries the trick again but felt she must've been too slow this time as she felt Inuyasha pounce on her and they tumble down a grassy hill. They come to a stop with Inuyasha lying on top of her.

Inuyasha let's out a chuckle as he catches his breath. He props himself on one arm, then looking down at her he says teasingly, "Well now looks like I've caught ya. Whatcha gonna do bout it?"

Saphira smirks up at him then cups his face in her hands then pulls him down towards her and kisses him passionately. He is surprised at first but kisses her back with the same enthusiasm. He gains access inside her mouth, deepening the kiss as their tongues dance with each other. She tasted sweet like honey and he loved every bit of it.

They break apart for air, once they regain their breath Saphira says softly, "...Inuyasha."

Inuyasha looks into her eyes and sees a hint of lust behind them as she says huskily to him, "Oe new nga..set (I want you...now)."

Inuyasha smirks at her then leans down next to her ear and says huskily, "Oe niwotx ngaya. (I all yours)."

He then trails kisses down her neck then goes back to her lips and kisses her passionately. His left hand goes under her top, cupping her left breast and he teases and massages it with tender but firm touches.

Saphira lets out a soft moan as he does this then proceeds to undo his hoari and juban and he takes a moment to shrug them off. Inuyasha unties and removes her top then nibbled and licked his way down while he massaged her right breast with his right hand, rebelling in her gentle moans as he went.

He cups her left breast with his other hand then takes it into his mouth and begins to lick and suckle on the hardened peak, causing Saphira to arch her back, her hips rising to meet his as her head fell back and a louder moan escaped her lips as pleasure filled her from his attentions.

Inuyasha breaks away from her breasts and looks at her with lust as he says huskily, "I love your voice. I want to hear more of it."

Saphira breathes steadily as she replies lustfully, "And what I crave and love most is all of you..." Then to his surprise she flips him over onto his back and straddles him. She smirks at his expression as she leans down next his ear and playfully nips it as she says huskily, "I want to feel you deep inside me. To feel you're body moving against mine as we give way to passion with our hearts dancing as one in rhythm to the beating drum."

To her amusement she feels him harden beneath her. Her hands then trail down his chest and over his abs with feather-light touches as she then kisses and nips up and down his neck, rebelling in the slight moan that flutters pasts his lips as he shudders. She kisses him once more as her hands stop at the ties of his hakama and slowly slide them down his hips slightly. Never breaking the kiss and with nothing blocking her entrance, she slowly eases herself down on to his erect manhood.

A light moan escapes past her lips as she lowered her body even further, her walls stretching to accommodate him. A moan escapes Inuyasha lips as well as he feels her wet heat envelope him. When he was fully immersed inside she takes a moment to steady herself, placing her hands upon his stomach. She then slowly begins to rock against his body, lifting herself up and down upon him as a feeling of fullness then emptiness passed through her with each stroke as she made love to him.

She squeezes her kegel muscles as she went, eliciting a few moans from Inuyasha as his body writhe in pleasure under her. His hands had made their way to her hips to steady her as she continued to pleasure him, with him giving slow, small upward thrusts each time she came down. She slowly begins to pick up her pace slightly as she starts to feel a pressure build within her, much to Inuyasha's enjoyment as he pick up the pace with her.

A moan escapes Inuyasha's lips as she went, managing only to speak a few words between breaths, "...Damn woman..ahh!" He could feel immense pressure building in his loins.

Saphira smiles inwardly as she hears him, releasing a few moans herself as she spoke out breathlessly, "..Inuyasha.."

Inuyasha looks up to her blissful tilted-back face, her closed eyes and open mouth as the moonlight illuminated her body. His gaze lowered down to her modest breasts as they bounced with each stroke of their union. She looked like a goddess to him and pride filled him knowing that she was his. With one final stroke an intense wave of pleasure passes through them both and they cry out their release.

Saphira slumps down against him, panting heavily as she tries to catch her breath and he strokes her hair and places a kiss on her forehead as he tries to regain his breath as well. To her surprise she feels him harden inside her once more and she glances up at him and he smirks at her.

She chuckles slightly as she says softly,"Someone's energetic."

Inuyasha chuckles as he replies, "Can't help it, but I will say ya to blame." He then whispers in her ear, "Lay on ya stomach would ya?"

Saphira blushes knowing what he wanted but excited and curious as to how it would feel as she nods and slides off of him then gets down on all fours. She lifts her hips as high as she could before him the glances over her shoulder at him. Inuyasha removes his juban completely then slides her loincloth from off her hips. She swishes her tail to the side, giving him the go ahead and he covers her.

Inuyasha nibbles on her ear and kisses her neck affectionately then massages and teases her breasts and he hears a moan escape her lips.

He bites back a moan as he feels Saphira grind her butt against his loins then smirks as he whispers huskily to her whilst nipping her neck, "Eager are we?"

Saphira shudders from his attentions as she replies, "You promised me more fun and I intend to have it."

Inuyasha chuckles as he replies, "So I did. If that's what you want then you shall have it. Now then moan for me." He grips her hips as he slowly enters her wet heat and Saphira moans as she feels him inside her, an intense pleasure running through her from their joining at a different angle.

Inuyasha moans slightly at the pleasure of it and begins to ply her with long, slow strokes and does this for a couple minutes, making love to her and rebels in the sounds of Saphira's moans as they flutter past her lips as she cries out, "AH..Inuyasha.. Txa'..Ruxte..(Harder..Please..)"

Inuyasha smirks, clasping his hands over hers and does as she wanted, increasing his pace while thrusting deep into her with every stroke while releasing a few moans himself as he cries, "...Saphira.."

He closes his eyes, savoring every bit of pleasure that ran through him. Saphira moans louder as she rocked back in sync against him, meeting his thrusts as her hands gripping the forest bedding as wave after wave of pleasure hit her and she cries out, "AH!...Srane!...Ni'ul!...Ra'a ftang!..AH! (Yes!..More!..Don't stop!..)"

Inuyasha could feel the signs of her impending orgasm as he feels her walls quiver and tighten around him. Finally he feels her walls clamped down on him and she screams out her pleasure to the world and with one final thrust Inuyasha follows suit.

The two collapse onto the ground, finally exhausted from their intense love-making. Inuyasha snuggles against her, bury his face in her neck as they lay on their sides.

He then asks curiously, "So..you were a lot more bolder tonight, what brought this on?"

Saphira blushes as she replies, "Sango and Ayame had abit of "girl talk" with me and it kinda delved into our love life thus giving me new ideas, so for the rest of the night all I could think of was getting you alone to try them. I must thank them later."

Inuyasha chuckles as he wraps an arm around her and kisses her neck as he says in an affectionate tone, "Please do."

He then grabs his hoari and drapes it over them both, giving them slight cover should anyone find them. Saphira let's out a small yawn and asks, "Think they'll be mad that we left them?"

Inuyasha smirks as he replies, "Nah it's our night and I don't give a rat's ass even if they are. Now then let's get some sleep."

Saphira nods as she closes her eyes, basking in his warmth and soon succumbs to sleep. Inuyasha soon follows suit and both begin to dream of their bright future ahead of them.


	8. Future Is Bright

**(A/N: Final chapter. Wether I'll continue it I'm not sure but for those who stayed and read this story to the end I thank you as it makes me happy to know there are people who enjoyed my hard work. Feel free to leave a comment as I would loved to hear what ya'll think of it)**

Chapter Eight: Future is Bright

Light slowly filled the sky as dawn made it's presence known and Inuyasha slowly stirs and looks to see Saphira not lying next to him. He quickly sits up and looks around then sniffs the air. Catching her scent he follows it to a nearby river and a look of surprise crosses his face.

Standing in the river, bathing herself, was Saphira, her naked body glistening in the coming morning light. Inuyasha smirks as an idea comes to him and without a sound he makes his way over to the river and gets in then makes his way over to Saphira and wraps his arms around her from behind.

A yelp of surprise escapes Saphira's lips and she quickly turns to see Inuyasha. She relaxes as she says with relief, "You scared me..I must say ya stealth walking has improved."

Inuyasha grins and nuzzles her neck affectionately as he replies, "I had a good teacher. You can call it punishment for making me wake up alone."

He breathes in her scent then freezes as something seemed different. Thinking he was smelling things, her sniffs her again which made her slightly nervous as she asks, "Something wrong?"

Inuyasha gulped slightly as he replies nervously, "I..I'm not sure how to tell ya this..but ya scent has changed. I think..you might be pregnant..."

A look of surprise crosses Saphira's face as she asks tentatively, "Are...you sure?"

Inuyasha gives her a firm nod and tears of joy form in the corner of her eyes and to his surprise she quickly turns around in his arms and hugs him gleefully. Inuyasha then asks tentatively, "S-So..you're not mad?"

Saphira looks up at his face as she says in awe, "Angry? Why would I be? I dream of having my own family for so long." She then looks down with a shy smile as she adds, " And..because it's yours makes it even more special." She glances back up at him as she says, "We must tell the others. Especially Grandma Sanume."

Inuyasha smiles as he replies, "Glad to hear it." He then chuckles as he adds, "But we should get dressed first before doing anything."

Saphira blushes as she replies, "Ah right that would be wise hehe."

Once they had finished bathing, they dry themselves off and get dressed. They then hurry back to Sanume's hut to tell everyone the news.

Sango squeals in delight at the news and says excitedly, "Oh! That's wonderful! I'm so happy for the both of you."

Ayame chuckles as she says, "Looks like our girl talk added fuel to flames of passion."

Koga gives Inuyasha a smug look as if to say "Good job" and Miroku loops an arm around Inuyasha's shoulder and says teasingly, "That's my man. I knew you had it in ya."

Meanwhile Inuyasha's face is red as his fire rat robe with embarrassment and Grandma Sanume chuckles as she says, "Well least I can rest well knowing our clan's future is in good hands."

Everyone then spends the day celebrating the blessing of the couple's expectant child to be. Sanume teaches Inuyasha the basics of making a hut for him and his family and Saphira what to expect as a new mother. Inuyasha then spends the nine months preparing the home for his family, keeping it in close proximity to Sanume's hut and kept a close watch over Saphira as the baby grew, which to their surprise, turned out they were to be expecting twins according to Sanume as she could sense two life forces within Saphira.

When the day of twin's arrival came Inuyasha was pacing in the snow outside Sanume's hut nervously as he could hear Saphira cries of pain due to her being in labor. He was torn up inside because of a few things. One being that he worried for Saphira's life as he had lost Kagome the same way and two he wanted to be with her but men were forbidden to enter the birthing room. He also wondered if they're children were to be half-demons like him, something he feared due to his upbringing. Sango and Miroku had come to lend aid to the couple while Kaede kept watch over their children back at the village.

Inuyasha then snarls as he heard Saphira cry out again and he exclaims, "That's it, I can't take it anymore! I need to be with her!"

He begins to make his way to the hut but Miroku stops him as he says, "I know how you feel Inuyasha as I was the same with Sango but you mustn't go in there. Relax, she will be fine."

Inuyasha glares at him as he says angrily, "Last time I did that Kagome died and I regret it still. I refuse to stand here when she needs me and so help me if ya stop me again I'll make ya regret it."

He then charges past Miroku who stares after him in bewilderment then shakes his head as he murmurs to himself, "Sango won't like this."

Inuyasha goes inside the hut and Sango turns around and as she sees him a scowl forms on her face as she says angrily, "What are you doing in here?! Get out!"

Saphira grabs Sango's sleeve and she turns to look at her as Saphira pants out, "No..let him..sta-AHH!" Her held tilts back as another contraction hits her and she cries out in pain.

Sango begins to protest as she says, "But men shouldn't-" But Sanume cuts her off as she says, "Let him be. Tis no harm in letting him stay, in fact it will relax the both of them."

She then nods at Inuyasha, giving him the go ahead and he comes over and sits down behind Saphira and holds her hand in his as he says softly, "I'm right here with you, just breathe."

Saphira nods as tears ran down her cheeks and Sanume says to her calmly, "Almost there dear just one more push and the first one will be out."

She hands Sango a wet rag, who takes it and wipes the sweat from Saphira's forehead. Inuyasha props Saphira up slightly as she takes a deep breath and gives a final push. Soon a baby's cry filled the air.

Sanume handed the baby over took Inuyasha, who takes it from her carefully, as she says with a smile, "Tis a girl."

Inuyasha cradles the baby girl in his arms, gazing at it with deep love. She had white hair and purple stripes on her cheeks just like Inuyasha but had blue eyes, a tail and ears like her mother. She seemed to be of full demon blood, both dog and wolf demon mix, based on her scent, which relieved Inuyasha as his daughter wouldn't have to go through a rough life like he did as a hanyou.

Saphira looks on at the sight, a feeling a warm love filling her, then winces as she feels another wave of contraction pass through her. After a few pushes another baby's cry filled the air and Sanume hands it to Saphira as she says, "Tis a boy."

Saphira takes the baby from Sanume and cradles him in her arms, tears of joys formed the corners of her eyes as she gazes at the infant and says softly in an affectionate tone, "He's beautiful. Both of them are."

He had black hair like his mother but in looks wise he resembled Inuyasha with black ears and tail, golden eyes and small purple stripes on his cheeks. He too was of full demon blood and seemed to be of wolf and dog demon mix as well. The infant nuzzles at his mother's chest, looking for food and she complies as she bares her breast and begins to feed him.

Sanume wipes her hands and says to Sango, "Best we give them some alone time, shall we?"

Sango nods and the two women exit the room, leaving Inuyasha and Saphira alone with their two bundles of joy.

Once her baby boy was done feeding, Saphira hands him to Inuyasha, who takes him into his arms, as she takes their baby girl away to feed her as well.

She then says to Inuyasha, "They both share abit of us don't they?"

Inuyasha nods as he replies affectionately, "Yeah they do. Have you thought of their names?"

Saphira ponders for a moment as she looks out at the full moon then gazes down at her baby girl and says, "Taini, that will be her name. It means "returning moon."

She then gazes a her baby boy in Inuyasha's arms as she ponders once more then says, "Sinha, that will be his name. "It means "moonlight."

Inuyasha smiles as he says their babies names, "Taini and Sinha huh? I love it." He then kisses Saphira on her forehead as he adds softly, "Just like I love you."

Saphira smiles as she replies, "As I you." She then chuckles softly as she adds, "Glad everything went ok. You were such a nervous wreck during my pregnancy. Though I understood why."

Inuyasha blushes as he replies, "Course I was worried for you. How could I not be?"

He thinks back to the night where he first shared his worried for Saphira during the nine months. It was a cold winter night of the new moon and he was out hunting for food as Saphira was far along in her pregnancy by eight months and he refused to let her risk hurting herself with hunting.

He had easily shot down a deer with his bow thanks to Saphira's lessons on using a bow, which he wasn't keen on doing at first as swords were more his thing but after some convincing from Saphira, who stated that a Tipani warrior was versatile in many weapons to be ready for any situation he took to the challenge and became quite the skilled hunter with it.

As he returns to their hut with it he hears Saphira singing and slows his pace as he listens to the words:

" _Muia lu teyr tanhi ti txon'ongmaw, (Fair is white stars of twilight)_

 _Ulte taw piak ro-trr txew, (And sky clearer at days end)_

 _Sla poan lu muia, (But he is fairer)_

 _Poan lu txeptsyip,, (He is dearer)_

 _Poan ci txe'lan 'eylan, (He my heart's friend)_

He smiles as he thinks to himself, "She's singing bout me."As he got closer to her he could see her weaving some fabric on the porch as she continues:

" _Muia lu teyr tanhi ti txon'ongmaw, (Fair is white stars of twilight)_

 _Ulte vi muna rikx tsonta kxim taw txew, (And moon roving to skies end)_

 _Sla poan lu muia, (But he is fairer)_

 _Ni'ul pixan tiyawn, (More worth loving)_

 _Poan ci txe'lan 'eylan, (He my heart's friend)."_

As Inuyasha comes up besides her he says affectionately, "Your voice is more enchanting every time I hear it."

Startled, Saphira looks up then relaxes as she sees it was Inuyasha and says with a warm smile, "And I'll continue to enchant you with it as long as you live."

She holds up the fabric she'd been working on for him to see as she adds, "I've been working on clothing for our little ones. You like?"

Inuyasha looks at it, it seemed to the beginnings of a child-sized blue kimono meant for a little girl. He smiles as he replies, "It looks good I'm sure she'll love it."

He then shows her the deer on his shoulder and says, "I've caught us a deer. Let's head inside where it's warm and I'll cook it up."

He then extends out a hand and she takes it, getting up slowly due to her large belly. He then escorts her inside their hut and begins to prepares the deer to feed him and his mate.

When the food was done he hands Saphira a good-sized portion of warm deer meat and she takes it as he says, "Eat up, you're eatin for three now."

She thanks him and begins to eat the meal Inuyasha had provided for her, eating all of it as she was quite hungry. She then winces slightly and places her hand on her belly as she says, "Oh."

Concerned, Inuyasha immediately stops eating and comes over. Kneeling down next to her, he asks worriedly. "You ok? What's wrong?"

Saphira gives him a reassuring smile as she rubbed her hand over her large belly and replies, "I'm ok my love, our babies are just moving tis all." She then asks, "Wanna feel?"

Before Inuyasha could answer she grabs his hand and places it on her stomach. He could feel their babies movements from within her under his hand and faraway look comes upon his face. He lays his head on her stomach and with a smile, closes his eyes as he listens to her steady breathing and heartbeat as he thinks to himself, "I finally have a place to belong again. And a future to look forward to. I feel like the luckiest man in the world."

He then looks at her and says, "I'll be relieved when they're born. Though I can't help but think..." He frowns as he looks down and says worriedly, "What if something goes wrong? What if-"

Saphira cuts him off, placing a finger on his lips as she says, "Tam tam ma tiyawn. (Calm love)." She cups his face in her hand, making him look into her eyes, "I understand ya concern but I'm sure all will be well. Sango herself had twins and if she can do it so can I." She gives him a warm smile as she adds, "We'll make it through this. All of us."

Inuyasha gives her a small smile and as she lets out a small yawn he kisses her on the forehead and pulls her into his arms, warming her with his body heat, then says softly, "Hope ya right. Now get some sleep."

Saphira gives a small tired nod and closes her eyes and she snuggles closer to him. She soon then falls asleep and Inuyasha lets out a small yawn himself and rests his head ontop of hers then closes his eyes. He soon then falls alseep.

Back to the present, Inuyasha lets out a relieved sigh as he stares at their children then says to Saphira, "Ya know I'm kinda relieved that they're full fledged demons. They don't have to suffer the life I did. For that I'm thankful."

Saphira gives him a look of understanding and with a warm smile she says, "True enough. But even if they were born half-demons they have many people around them who would cherish them greatly. Speaking of which there they are now."

Inuyasha turns to see the others peeking at them through the door. He motions for them to come inside and soon the room became crowded.

Sango squealed with delight as she held the couple's twins in her arms and says in admiration, "Ooh they're so cute." She looks at Saphira and asks, "What are their names?"

Saphira smiled in amusement at Sango's delight then replies, "The girl is named Taini and the boy is named Sinha."

Sango smiles as she says, "I think those names are wonderful and unique."

Shippo gets a smug look, knowing Inuyasha wouldn't retaliate this time, and says, "I hope they take after Saphira and not Inuyasha. He can be a meanie sometimes."

Inuyasha lets out a light laugh as he replies, "If I were you I'd watch my step tomorrow."

Shippo flinches as he says, "See? Told ya."

Miroku and Sango chuckle softly at this and Sanume says, "Well in due time we shall see."

After awhile the others then left for the night and once again the couple was alone with their children. Saphira and Inuyasha tuck their twins into a small, basket-like fur bed.

They watched them as they slept soundly. Inuyasha wraps his arms around Saphira from behind and hugs her as he says softly, "You should get some sleep." He then lets out a small yawn.

Saphira chuckles softly as she replies, "And so should you." Inuyasha had laid awake at night the day before the day of birth in anticipation for the twins arrival and she agreed to his suggestion as she was exhausted as well after being in labor for hours.

They both go over and make themselves comfortable on a large bed of furs next to the twin's and snuggle in each others arms as they soon fall into a deep peaceful sleep.

Years passed and the twins grew steadily and healthy. They were now at the age of ten in human years. Taini shared more of her mother's personality, being kind-hearted and cautious and could use ice magic. She preferred to dual wield swords like her grandfather Hukato and was quite skilled with them thus being nicknamed, "Sword Dancer". They were handcrafted from her fangs by Totosai.

Meanwhile Sinha shared his father's personality and could use lightning magic. He also was skilled with a blade thus being nicknamed "Thunder Beast". To his delight he now wielded a nagi/glaive as his weapon that was also crafted from his fang by Totosai.

On a autumn morning Inuyasha comes out of their hut after taking a nap from woodcutting and finds Saphira standing outside amongst the falling red leaves as she watches Sanume and the twins in amusement. He comes over and stops beside her and looks at their children and Sanume curiously.

Sanume seemed to be having them sing something and he listens carefully to the words:

 _"Terìran ayoe ayngane (We are walking your way)_

 _Zera'u (We are coming)_

 _Rerol ayoe ayngane (We are singing your way)_

 _Ha ftxey (So choose)_

 _Awpot set ftxey ayngal a l'u ayngakip (Choose one among you)_

 _Awpot a Na'viru yomtìyìng? (Who will feed the People?)_

 _Oeyä swizaw nìngay tivakuk (Let my arrow strike true)_

 _Oeyä tukrul txe'lanit tivakuk (Let my spear strike the heart)_

 _Oeri tìngayìl txe'lanit tivakuk (Let the truth strike my heart)_

 _Oeyä txe'lan livu ngay. (Let my heart be true)_

 _Lu nga win sì txur (You are fast and strong)_

 _Lu nga txantslusam (You are wise)_

 _Livu win sì txur oe zene (I must be fast and strong)_

 _Ha n'i aw (So only)_

 _Pxan livu txo nì'aw oe ngari_ _(Only if I am worthy of you)_

 _Tsakrr nga Na'viru yomtìyìng. (Will you feed the People)"_

Inuyasha leans over to Saphira and asks softly, "What's going on?"

Saphira replies softly, "They are singing the hunt song of my people in preparation for their trial."

Inuyasha gives her a confused look and she explains, "Tis part of their rite of passage into the clan. As we say a person is born twice, the second time is when you are truly one of the people. During our adolescent years, strict focus is set on developing both the mind and body for battle under the clan elders. Tis a centuries-old tradition for the elders to accompany the youth into the woods where athleticism and tranquility are put to the test. Their success is not measured by the ability to slay a creature, for many come home empty-handed. It is measured by the ability to stalk prey without making one's presence known. A master warrior must first acquire the art of light-footedness before training in the art of the kill." She chuckles softly as she adds, "Though I did not have you sing I put you through it as well."

Inuyasha gives her a look of surprise as he says, "So that's why every night on the new moon you would have me reading the trails, paying attention to tracks and the tiniest scents and sounds. So when I finally sneaked upon a deer without it noticing me you just smiled and said "Well done" after I killed it with my bow for that night's meal."

Saphira nods as she replies, "Of course your senses are weaker in human form. It was to be more beneficial to you. You turned out quite well."

Inuyasha grins and goes back to watching the twins as they leave with Sanume into the forest. Saphira follows his gaze and lightly places a hand over her flat stomach. She could feel a life force growing inside and she smiles warmly. None of them knew what the future held, well maybe the Great Mother herself did, but as far as Saphira knew she was sure that their future was to be bright.


End file.
